


Heart Thief

by empireant



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Pining, Tension, im trash and this is trash uve been warned, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireant/pseuds/empireant
Summary: All Minghao wants to do is ignore his feelings, sit in his lab, and work on drones. Life has other plans.This time, in the form of a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Boom Boom MV. I love Gyuhao. May their friendship never die.

Lee Jihoon tosses a file on the table. "It's easy. Just don't let him die." He shrugs, taking a sip of his caramel latte.  
  
"Oh that's all?" Minghao says dryly, "Then I wonder why everyone doesn't go after a job like this." He shakes his head, reaching for the manila folder between them.  
  
_Agent K._ Minghao reads to himself. _My best friend._  
  
While he's usually hanging around the agency's basement lab, working on gadgets cooler than the last ones, he's also the go-to substitute for computer monitoring (aka babysitting the field spies). Since his experience with technology exceeds most people's. He's only done it a handful of times, and each mission is just as terrifying as the last.  
  
There is no control in leading a spy. It's a mess and Minghao hates messes. Sure, they start with plans, but everyone knows the mission rarely follows through perfectly. There are too many variables involved. Analysts have their work cut out for them.  
  
Working undercover is improv work. And Minghao would rather move around his studio, where everything is organized.  
  
Jihoon senses his uneasiness. "I know you don't want to do this."  
  
"You're damn right." Minghao thumbs through the files. Their perp is a wealthy man, suspected of conducting art heists.  _What the hell do I know about museum robbers?_  
  
"But I can't be in the Philippines guiding Agent C _and_  Agent K at the same time."  
  
"I know." He can't blame Jihoon. The guy has plenty on his plate already.  
  
They sit in silence for a moment longer, before Jihoon stands up, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
  
"Read the file and you'll be okay. Details are clear. I'll be back in about three weeks. Good luck, Minghao."  
  
Minghao nods. He would be worried for Jihoon too if he weren't so confident in his skills. "Good luck to you too." He responds anyway. Out of politeness.  
  
When the click of the door echoes through the room, he droops in his chair, staring at the ceiling.  
  
_I hope I don't get him killed._

* * *

  
  
Agent K's real name is Kim Mingyu.  
  
Kim Mingyu is Xu Minghao's closest friend.  
  
They'd met when they were both 17, and the youngest pupils of Pledis Academy, a school for one of Korea's most prestigious intelligence agencies.  
  
You could only be a Pledis (PS) employee if you passed through their Academy first, and you could only attend there if you were recruited by them personally.  
  
When Minghao had woken up with the letter beside his bed, he cried with joy after reading it. _A genius_  they'd called him. As a teenager without a path, he was more than willing to leave China for a chance at the job of his dreams in Korea.  
  
Being a brilliant mechanic, and Mingyu being a brilliant actor, they'd both been recognized as great additions to a team of 4 other boys.  
  
Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Junhui.  
  
Maybe it was because both of them were the same age. Or because they both liked being clean so much. Minghao isn't sure at all why. But Mingyu and Minghao naturally made a connection, ending up hanging around each other. Constantly.  
  
So much so, that Minghao found himself missing the guy when he took up his job as a mechanical engineer down in the labs.  
  
On days the spies had no missions and the mechanics had no urgent projects, the pair would get together and share whatever crazy shit had happened that week (or month sometimes).  
  
They had graduated together at 19 and kept that tradition running for 2 years now after they graduated.  
  
"Out of nowhere, she threw her drink in my face!" Mingyu exclaims throwing his hands up, obviously still tormented by the memory.  
  
Minghao could feel his giggle building up, "So that's why your white shirt looked yellow! I walked by Jihyo's office and saw you through the window." He takes a bite of a sprinkled donut Mingyu had bought him.  
  
"And you didn't say hi?" His friend pouts. "We haven't talked in a whole month."  
  
Minghao really missed Mingyu, but he isn't about to admit that. Instead he looks around at the quaint little doughnut shop they'd found. "It's really nice here. Not a lot of people. Peaceful."  
  
The distraction works.  
  
"Minghao, you're in your nerd room all day. How loud could it be there?"  
  
Slightly insulted by the remark, his brain churns at rapid speed. "Hmm. You're right Mingyu."  
  
"Oh no. What're you-"  
  
"Guess just being around you for an hour feels like an eternity of noise."  
  
Mingyu immediately leans across the table, ready to protest, but the teasing smile Minghao gives him reveals that he's walking right into his trap.  
  
Mingyu gives a cheeky grin of his own, not the kind he uses on the field, but a genuinely responsive one. The kind Minghao really really likes.  
  
"How's the donut?"  
  
"Oh it's great."  
  
They stare into each other's eyes, lost in whatever moment they're having, before bursting into obnoxiously loud laughter.  
  
Fortunately, no one is close enough around them to be annoyed.

* * *

  
  
That night, hours before the mission, Minghao tosses and turns in bed. Shirt and forehead soaked in sweat.  
  
_What if I can't protect him?_  
  
_What if I lose him?_  
  
Frustrated, he kicks his blankets away, on the verge of indignant tears.  
  
Mingyu's words from earlier that day playing over and over in his mind.  
  
_"I trust you. You'll do fine! 'Targeting Analyst' isn't too far from 'Mechanic' if you think about it..."_  
  
_How could he be so sure?_  
  
His phone on the nightstand vibrates, shaking him from his mental breakdown. His sweaty, bony hand reaches out to grab it. _Speak of the devil..._  
  
_"Hey. I know you probably pretended to be less nervous today about the whole mission thing. You're probably completely awake right now._  
  
_If you really want to be alert tomorrow, the best thing you can do is sleep."_  
  
_Mingyu._ They know each other too well. They have spent years training together and function as coworkers. Over everything else however, they are best friends, understanding one another without having to say a word anymore.  
  
_"I'm not worried."_   He texts back.  
  
A moment later the phone vibrates again.  
  
_"Oh really. Then what are you doing up?"_    
  
Minghao snickers faintly as he types up a stupid reply.  
  
_"Porn."_  
  
He knows Mingyu won't believe him, but it might be dumb enough to make him laugh, which is all he's really going for.  
  
_"Well. I've heard it's great for relieving stress"_  
  
Minghao is in the middle of typing a reply when he gets another message.  
  
_"You're always so witty."_  
  
For some reason, reading a compliment from Mingyu makes him feel...weird.  
  
Over the years, the word "genius" has become more of a burden than a compliment. Yet, recently small mentions from Mingyu make butterflies crowd around his stomach like crazy.  
  
He doesn't exactly remember when he started having a crush on Mingyu. But he recalls watching him drop an entire cake in the office last year and crying of laughter, only to think "I want to kiss the frown off his face" first, before "dumbass."  
  
_You're an adult. Get it together Minghao._  He scolds himself.  
  
_"Go to sleep already. I'll see you tomorrow."_   Mingyu sends while Minghao is having his crisis.  
  
_"Goodnight."_   He responds at last. Then, in a fit of sincerity, _"Thank you Mingyu."_    
  
_"You're welcome Minghao"_    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing? Never heard of it.

The world hates Xu Minghao.  
  
This is clear to him as he enters the building early in the morning, to meet a completely suited up Mingyu.  
  
All black. Tight pants. A silk pink tie.  
  
Minghao is wearing a baggy old sweater and thick glasses. He feels like he shouldn't be allowed to even look in Agent K's general direction.  
  
Mingyu is looking in a hand mirror (that doubles as an emergency communicator), practicing his facial expressions when Minghao slips into the prep room.  
  
Even though he knows Mingyu is ridiculously handsome, how could he forget it, it becomes extremely apparent times like these. He watches bright teeth align together in front of the tiny mirror. He admires the way the suit hugs and stretches across Mingyu's built body. He wonders what it feels like to run his hands through that dark, styled hair.  
  
The world was destined to bow down to Kim Mingyu. He's sure of it.  
  
Once Mingyu notices his presence, his practiced Sexy Grin morphs into Excited Puppy within seconds.  
  
Minghao joins his friend by the window.  
  
"You ready, Mingyu?"  
  
Upon approaching him, the scent of expensive cologne mixed with the distinct sea salt aroma of his shampoo hits Minghao's nostrils. It's a tad dizzying.  
  
"I'm a little nervous." Mingyu admits. He fidgets with his tie, twirling the silk through his fingers. "I always am."  
  
If it were anyone else there, Minghao suspects Mingyu would pretend to be completely self-assured. "Gyu." Minghao slings an arm across his broad shoulders, "You leave the worrying to me. I'm the one who has to tell you what the fuck to do after all..."  
  
Mingyu sighs, leaning into Minghao a little. "No. We're a team. It's not all on you."  
  
"But if something happens...it's my fault."

Mingyu's warmth is distracting.

"I can't really reach through my computer screen to help."  
  
"Just yell in my ear then. I'll get the message." Mingyu bumps his head against Minghao's for a moment, making him peacefully content.  
  
_Can't I just keep him here? Who really cares if some 60-year-old painting goes missing?_  
  
"You look good." Minghao mentions instead, trying to sound as casual as possible. He chooses to stare out the window so he doesn't have to meet Mingyu's eyes up close.  
  
"Thanks..." Brown eyes peer at him. "So do you."  
  
Minghao instantly snorts. "Yeah okay."  
  
"What? It's a nice color on you. Blue."  
  
Minghao's arm is still holding onto him. They're so close together that it would be unnecessary to speak loudly. So they don't.  
  
"Your hair could use some work though."  
  
_Why do I like him again?_  
  
"No one asked."  
  
He still doesn't let go of Mingyu, contradicting his facade of annoyance.  
  
"How was the porn?" Mingyu jokes, as they watch a pair of birds flutter outside.  
  
Playing along, he shrugs. "Could've been better."  
  
"Still barely get half hard?"  
  
Startled, Minghao suddenly shoves him away. "Why do you still remember that?" He shrieks, eyes blown up in shock. His palm smacks against his face, "Agh. That was so long ago."  
  
Mingyu stumbles from the push and clutches onto his stomach, beginning to tremble with laughter. "Because it's funny!"  
  
"Not being able to get turned on by porn isn't funny." He disagrees, arms crossed.  
  
"Fine. Okay." Mingyu shows his hands up, asking for a truce. "Not funny." But he's still partially smiling, which Minghao can't bring himself to mind.  
  
Night of their graduation, as they got emotional and contemplated everything they'd been through, Minghao and Mingyu had shared with each other what they did to jerk off. It came up randomly, like they were talking about what they had for dinner and not masturbation. Being best friends as well as roommates had removed a lot of barriers between them.  
  
Minghao admitted he had tried a few times in the shower, but it made him feel gross, leading him to try porn.  
  
A failed experiment.  
  
It was painfully emotionless. Then, the bad acting and cringe worthy voices did very little for him.  
  
He had to resort to the shower routine when he was too pent up, no matter how icky it made him feel.  
  
Mingyu did both. But he admitted he could only watch certain kinds of porn, which he never went into detail about.  
  
Neither of them have forgotten that conversation apparently even after two years.  
  
"Why do you always have to bring up stupid shit..." Minghao exhales heavily. All of his embarrassment rooting from the fact that the past still holds true.  
  
"I still can only watch certain kinds-"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Gentlemen."  
  
Any faster and their necks would have been in serious pain.  
  
"Ms. Kyungwa!" They call in unison.  
  
Their short haired boss is typically kind, but no one is prepared to test her patience. She surely didn't establish her position as director by being a congenial woman.  
  
"Agent K. What are you still doing here? Your driver is waiting outside, please hurry."  
  
He nods and pulls Minghao in for a quick hug. "See you soon."  
  
Minghao wants to hold him longer, but he knows Ms. Kyungwa has given them too much leeway already.  
  
They lock eyes and don't stop waving at each other until Mingyu is out of sight.  
  
Ms. Kyungwa steps towards Minghao, the scent of her perfume flowery.  
  
He misses him already.  
  
"Room three is ready for you. Should be about two hours before Agent K arrives at his destination."  
  
Hoping for a word of advice, he stands before her. Waiting.  
  
"...I _could_  repeat what Jihoon has probably already told you, but I know I don't need to. Go on."  
  
_Protect Mingyu._  
  
_I can do this._

* * *

  
  
Palm trees sway in the wind before an extravagant mansion. An entire home slathered in ivory and gold paint sticks out like a sore thumb in the middle of the mountains. But airline CEO Park Kwangsuk wouldn't have it any other way.

Guests pour in, hoping to bid on the items on display (or simply hoping to brag about their wealth to new ears).  
  
A glossy yellow Lamborghini comes through the front gates just as Mingyu hears a beep in his earpiece.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"Agent K. Report your current location."_  
  
_Minghao._  Mingyu feels the air flowing back into his lungs.  
  
"Yes my friend I'm here at the auction!" To any passerby, it has to seem like his earpiece is just an expensive add on for his phone. "Right by the front doors of Mr. Park's lovely home." He smiles at a blonde who looks his way.  
  
_"Good. Mingle with the crowd. Identify a woman by the name of Rose. Her image should pop up on your wrist watch."_  
  
_Park Rose._  
A young redhead with green eyes blinks into color on his wrist.  
  
_"Remember, find her and extract information on her father. Figure out details on his crew of international art thieves. We've got plenty of leads but not enough physical evidence yet. We just need a final something."_

"Ah of course!" His happy tone parrots.

 _"At the very least, she should give you clues. If that fails, we refer to rule number two."_  
  
_Rule two. Search for a library._  
  
Affluent culprits commonly either leave incriminating documents there, or have a secret room. If not a library, then a personal office will do.  
  
"Alright then. I'll be sure to have a good time!" Mingyu cheerfully replies as more people stroll by.  
  
_"I'm going to enable your contact lenses now."_  
  
"Yes. You have a fine day too."  
  
Six men dressed in inky green suits walk aside into the mansion.  
  
_"Wow. That color doesn't suit them. At. All. "_  
  
One of the benefits to cyber contacts is that his tech person can see everything he sees.  
  
Mingyu involuntarily chokes at the snarky comment.  
  
_You're supposed to look professional._  He reminds himself. With a shake of his head, he adjusts his jacket.  
  
_"You'd think they of all people can afford stylists."_  
  
Inside the mansion, the place looks even more grand. Maroon velvet curtains decorate the massive windows on the walls. Greco Roman style seems to dominate every part, down to the bright whites of the sparse furniture, long pillars holding up the structure from the inside, and handcrafted curled designs on wood.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he sees the staircase that leads to the second floor, currently blocked off by several security guards with guns powerful enough to make him sweat.  
  
_"While you got to the Park Mansion I used a couple of my miniature drones to look through the downstairs windows. Definitely no library down there so it's gotta be upstairs. Also, those security guards make it pretty obvious they've got some shit to hide up there."_  
  
Having someone watching his back brings ease to him like nothing else can.  
  
The comfort is even bigger when the voice pertains to a guy he has serious feelings for.  
  
With his best smile, he approaches the ballroom, now occupied by the guests. Precious items to be sold sit in glass cases on a stage up front, once again guarded by people holding weapons.  
  
_Minghao won't let me get hurt._  
  
_"That's a lot of fucking chandeliers."_ Minghao laughs, astonished by the tendencies of the well-off.  
  
"Well if you've got the money for it...I've never seen this many chandeliers in my life." Mingyu responds, glancing up at the amber lighted ceiling.  
  
_"Not to mention how many people are here..."_  
  
Mingyu deflates slightly as he takes in the number of heads. He sighs, "This part never gets easier."  
  
_"Let's just start talking to people so we can get this over with and you can come back to m-uhh the headquarters..."_  
  
_To you?_

"...What was that?" Mingyu poses, happily amused.

Although neither of them talk about it, Mingyu knows the atmosphere between them is different than that of friends. Lingering glances and the consistent desire for contact are strictly reserved for Minghao. 

When he thinks about it, there isn't anyone else he can picture being with. No one else who can understand him so genuinely. And Mingyu feels no one could take care of Minghao as well as he.

Mingyu wants all that passion and concealed softness to belong to him and only him.

_"Nothing idiot. Hurry the fuck up."_

_You're not fooling me, Minghao. It's only a matter of time..._  
  
With newfound energy, he advances towards a group by the bar.

* * *

  
  
Mingyu is holding in his laughter with so much strength, that his cheeks are beginning to sting.  
  
_"Explain to me why she has a dead squirrel around her neck!"_ Minghao howls, bewildered by the sight.  
  
Felicia, unaware to the voice in Mingyu's ear, continues to twirl her hair with her index finger, seduced by his deep voice and classy style.  
  
After exhausting his tolerance, he attempts to wrap up the conversation. "It has been a pleasure meeting you Miss Felicia, but I'm afraid I have to go find my friend."   
  
"I can be your friend!" Felicia clasps onto his arm on the double.  
  
_"Oh my god!"_   Minghao cracks up in breathless giggling.  
  
_Real glad you're having the time of your life, Minghao. Cute punk..._  
  
"I'm truly sorry." Mustering all the gentleness in his body, he tries to pry her fingers off his bicep. Distantly, her bony fingers remind him of Minghao's, except not nearly as rough.  
  
"Sorry." He mindlessly repeats when she's off. The eyes that begged previously are now outraged with his being. "Uhh," he stutters, "Farewell ma'm."  
  
_"Farewell."_   Minghao imitates, voice unsteady.  
  
Leaving her to simmer in her anger, he finds a marble poll, leaning against it, he breathes in.  
  
"You were suppose to help."  
  
_"Aw you had it handled."_    
  
"What happened to my scared little Minghao from yesterday?"  
  
_He's so mean. Damn do I love him._  
  
_"Seriously though, nice save Gyu. I would have freaked. Not that I would ever end up in that situation."_  
  
Even though they love to pick on each other, Mingyu can discern the sincerity in his words.  
  
"You know," he surveys the crowd from a distance, "The job isn't usually this fun. You sure you like being an engineer? If you were one of my team analysts, you would get to see _all_ the rich people your heart desires.  
  
_"No thanks."_    
  
Mingyu is slightly disappointed, even though he expects the answer.  
  
_"Unfortunately, my heart desires none of them. I'll have to pass."_  
  
He thinks the discussion is done until Minghao mumbles, _"He's definitely not rich."_  
  
"Who?" He removes himself from the poll. _Come on._    
  
_"Hm?"_    
  
"You said _he_ as in you-"  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
Mingyu is robbed of his thoughts as an elegantly dressed woman walks into view.

Jeweled rings glittering on her fingers, wine colored lipstick, black hair, and familiar green eyes.  
  
_A Park family member?_  
  
_"Seems to be Rose's older sister. The unreliable one, Park Yongsin._ " Minghao reports instantly.   
  
_Well he definitely studied up._    
  
"Hello." He greets, the inflection of an actor already in place again. "My name is Eric."  
  
"I've never seen you around here before..." Emerald eyes rake over his form.  
  
"It's nice to meet your acquaintance Miss...?"  
  
"Park Yongsin."  
  
_"Park Yongsin, meet Eric Nam. Solo R &B artist." _  
  
Mingyu snorts unintentionally, and Yongsin's expression falls.

 _"I've been saving that one."_  
  
_Minghao! Bad timing!_  
  
"Sorry Miss, it's just that...beautiful women make me nervous." He grins at her, hoping to recuperate the damage.  
  
Her eyebrows only raise for a moment. "Ahh I see..." She seems convinced, brushing her hair back with one hand. "So, what do you do, Eric?"  
  
_"Car company profile. Don't forget."_  
  
"My father owns a car company in America, and I'm studying to become the heir."  
  
Yongsin's eyes light up at the prospect of foreign money. "I was about to get a drink. Don't turn a lady down, let me bring you one."  
  
"Sure." He accepts with charming character.  
  
"I'll be right back." She winks at him in a coy fashion before walking away, her stylized red dress trailing after her.  
  
_"I can't believe you would betray Squirrel Girl like this."_  
  
"Minghao." Mingyu is mid chuckle already, "Keep the commentary when I'm trying to be hot."  
  
_"Not like laughing is going to make you ugly. Lucky asshole."_  
  
_Say that again._ Even in this setting, Mingyu is shamelessly delighted.  
  
"Thanks, but her expression wasn't good when I snorted."  
  
_"See? This is why we'd never work as team partners. Our childish sense of humor."_  
  
Realistically speaking, they would probably still get their work done. Neither one is known to be lazy.  
  
Mingyu starts to fuss with his tie again. "It's okay. Just be quiet when I'm working my magic."  
  
_"Got it."_    
  
A moment later, Yongsin returns with two glasses in her hands.  
  
"So tell me more about yourself..."

* * *

  
  
During a conversation about vacations in Acapulco, Mingyu hears Minghao sigh for the millionth time. He can picture slender hands tapping methodically on the desk.  
  
"I got this necklace there. Do you like it?" Yongsin stretches out her neck, as if it blocked view of her chest.  
  
"It's lovely." Displaying his winning bright teeth, he reaches for the perfect line, "But not as dazzling as you are."  
  
He is willing to bet a million dollars that Minghao rolled his eyes just then.  
  
_Still having fun Hao?_  
  
_"We've spent almost half an hour talking to this woman and Rose still hasn't shown up. Yongsin isn't going to give us anything useful."_   Irritation rings clear in the analyst's voice.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Minghao demands, _"Ask her where Rose is."_  

 _Jealous much?_  
  
"Oh!" Yongsin reaches for the thin bag hanging from her shoulder and resting on her hip. She brings out a phone and holds it to her ear, her small hooped earrings clacking against the screen. Drawn eyebrows furrow together in visible annoyance as seconds tick by. "I'll be up."  
  
"I have to go." She fesses tiredly upon ending her call.  
  
"Don't leave me. Can I come with you?" He pleads, emphasis on faking the lovesick aspect.  
  
_Actor of the year._  
  
She seems pleased with his feigned desperation.  
  
"My sister is a bore." Yongsin ganders from her long eyelashes, going for deceitful innocence.  
  
He makes sure to look in her eyes. "But you're not."   
  
_"Ew."_   Minghao accidentally reacts.  
  
_Definitely jealous._    
  
Hooking her arm through his, she elatedly says "It's only upstairs. Let us go."

* * *

  
  
_"Jackpot!"_   Sounds out through Mingyu's earpiece.  
  
Yongsin brings him safely past the guards and upstairs to a bedroom where Rose sits in an armchair, flipping through a heavy novel when they arrive.  
  
_We'll see if Minghao trusts me more after this._    
  
Rose has wavy red-orange hair, that reaches the middle of her back. When she sees Mingyu with her sister, he thinks the shade of her eyes matches Yongsin's.  
  
"What did he ask me to get?" Yongsin says shortly.  
  
Nimble hands open a cream colored dresser, where Rose retrieves a leather journal from. "This? Is it records for the auction? He asked me to get it from the white shelf in our library. There were two but Father said either one was fine. "  
  
Yongsin looks irritated but Rose is unaffected.  
  
"It's almost eight soon so you should give it to him now."  
  
Mingyu and Minghao read the expression on the older sister's face. The muscles in her face tighten.  
  
_I don't think that's for the auction._  
  
Rose isn't insulted by her sister's silence. "He seemed upset when he called. Asked me why you weren't answering your phone."  
  
Yongsin rolls her eyes, taking the journal into her purse. "I purposely didn't pick up."  
  
"Well he wants you to take it to him now. I offered, but he refused. Like always, he asked for you. It's not like I'm going to lose his documents."

Yongsin's eyes shift away.

"He and those...friends are down the hall. The ones that speak French." Rose seems unsure, probably unaware to her father's schemes.

 _"Okay. I'm convinced those journals have info on the artwork he's stolen. Grabbing one of them would end this."_  
  
_Rule number two then, library._  
  
"I'll take it to him now. Ugh. I'm going to be in there _forever._ " Yongsin complains. She turns to Mingyu, "You can't come with me this time." She laments. Sharp elongated nails tap against his tie. "Find me again later." She breathes sensuously. At least, that's what she thinks it was.  
  
When Yongsin exits, Mingyu suddenly feels awkward in Rose's room. A spacious and paisley decorated room.  
  
"Um. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Rose inquires softly, placing her book on a shelf.  
  
_"Car company."_   Minghao gently reminds him.  
  
"Sorry," his voice wavers, "I'm Eric. My father owns an American car company. He was invited but couldn't make it. I'm just here in his place." Quick on his feet, he finds the tactic he needs to use.  
  
"Just?" Rose questions. "You don't want to be here?"

"Well..."

"Really?"  
  
"It's just...I-I like books." He blurts, rubbing the back of his neck as if it were a shy confession.  
  
_"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but I'll shut up."_  
  
_Trust me._    
  
Rose smiles. "Not a lot of books to read at auctions. You must be bored."  
  
"Out of my mind." He proclaims. "Your sister kept me company, but now, seeing you read makes me miss my library."  
  
"I can sympathize."  
  
"How long until you sister returns?"  
  
"Not sure." Rose shrugs. "She says it takes forever, but she can be a bit dramatic."  
  
He nods. "Guess I'll have to wander around for a while. Maybe someone dropped a book somewhere downstairs." Mingyu says in a pitiful voice.  
  
The redhead is momentarily conflicted, hands twitching at her side, before eyeing something on her dresser.

"I would read all day if I could."

She takes in his yearning voice. "Actually. Wait."  
  
"Yes Miss Park?"  
  
She grabs a key from her dresser and places it in his hand, "You can read in our library until the auction is over. Third door on your left."  
  
"Really?" Mingyu blinks at the key like he can't believe it's there. "Rose, you're so kind." Her eyes are sunny with joy. "I can't thank you enough!"  
  
_"K..."_  
  
"I'd be bored if my father involved me in his business too. Have fun, Eric."  
  
He smiles in triumph. At the key. At impressing the nerd back at the Pledis building. At a chance of finding evidence and finally leaving.  
  
_"You're brilliant."_   Minghao breathes. And that voice is undeniably sexy.  
  
"I'll bring this back before I go." He promises and strides away, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"This is my job. Don't forget it." Mingyu murmurs for Minghao.  
  
_"I won't ever. Damn you're clever."_    
  
"Let's finish this. I'm coming prize journal."  
  
In the distance, he hears the crackling static of a microphone.  
  
"Guess the auction just started."  
  
As Mingyu reaches for the library doorknob, he realizes the mahogany door is cracked open already.  
  
_"I don't like the feeling of this."_  
  
"Think like this. I get that journal and we're done here. If I have to fight one guy, it'll be worth it." Mingyu whispers urgently.  
  
Suspiciously, he steps inside, making sure to close the door behind him in case there's a commotion. His eyes blink, trying to adjust to the new darkness, a distinct contrast to the bright hallway of before.  
  
Mingyu assumes Minghao turned on the night vision on his contacts, because when he blinks, suddenly there's shades of green and a figure several feet away from him.  
  
_"It's still hard to see. I need to amp up the resolution."_  
  
His eyes recognize a desk shape before him. A loud scrape indicates a chair being pushed back.  
  
_If I turn on the light now, it might not be a good idea since I might have to knock them out. Don't want them remembering my face._ Mingyu reasons.  
  
_"Oh."_    
  
_Yongsin._    
  
Her curvy figure is easily recognizable as she moves away from the desk. Her hand reaches for the lamp sitting on the table. When it switches on, the contacts automatically return to light mode.  
  
"Eric."  
  
He tries to stand as confident as possible, not like he was ready to fight, still unsure of what's happening.  
  
"Yongsin."  
  
She swings her hips slowly as she steps closer to him. The powerful clack of her heels on the hardwood floor almost makes his toes curl.  
  
"I heard you talking to my sister."  
  
_"Where the hell is this going?"_  
  
_Wish I knew._  
  
Yongsin stops only half a step away from him. A tiny shove and they'd be pressed together.  
  
"So you're bored huh?" She whispers, no longer making eye contact, but blatantly staring at his mouth. Her fingers begin to trail up his torso.  
  
_"Very bored."_ He lies easily. _So. Lust then._  
  
_"You've got to be kidding me."_   Minghao whispers, frustrated with the interruption. _"We are so close..."_  
  
Without a word of encouragement, she's kissing him.  
  
Alarmed, but wanting to buy time, Mingyu rests his hands on her hips, trying not to breathe in the heavy scent of makeup infiltrating his nose. He's allergic.  
  
This is the worst kiss he's had. There's no romance. Just Yongsin, shoving her tongue inside as quick as possible, and the bitter taste of lipstick now smeared on his mouth.  
  
It feels humiliating having to do this for a job.  
  
_Minghao help me holy shit._  
  
Minghao is absolutely silent on the line. Not a word.  
  
Again and again she forces her lips on his and he has to take it, no matter how much he wants to spit and shove a bar of soap in his mouth right now.  
  
They're out of breath when she finally pulls away. "I have a place in mind." She grabs his tie and starts walking out, yanking him along.  
  
_"No, no, no, we need the other journal! Shit!"_ Minghao finally says.  
  
_What about me!?_    
  
His heart sinks as she takes him further and further off. The taste in his mouth makes him want to gag.  
  
Mingyu has had only a handful of sexual encounters. Two of those were with women, both incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
He'd only ever told Minghao about the time he backed out of sex with a coworker when he realized he wasn't attracted to her. Two people that night were left feeling embarrassed.  
  
_You of all people should know how uncomfortable I am right now. Help me please..._  
  
The grip on his once smooth tie is strong, dragging him down the hallway. He racks his brain for something to save him, something that won't cause Yongsin to make a scene. One yell from her and there would be guards all over.  
  
_What the hell do I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ain't friends with a guy till u talk about porn together. Facts.
> 
> Another piece of advice: if u are a fellow sad gay, try writing! even if you're as bad as me. its been really therapeutic so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Pledis's headquarters is in a towering building with lights that don't always work and bathrooms containing a number of squeaky faucets each. The cleanest place is-ironically enough-the basement, and that's only due to Minghao's obsessive orderliness.  
  
The building they use for the trainees is about half the size and in better conditions, and so far no one has mentioned seeing rats scurry by their feet.  
  
If a stranger were to walk into the four-story headquarters, it would probably seem more like an old insurance office than an intelligence agency. While the building is spacious enough to hold much more, the shortage of employed operatives is evident.  
  
What keeps the company running is two things: a) they always get the job done in time, so the government keeps funding that department and b) small staff means closer friends and better teamwork.  
  
The two original heads of the department, Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan (best friends), were appointed as Directors for the subagency five years ago, specializing in foreign intelligence services rather than security intelligence. Ever since the NIS had elected to expand both their domestic and international investigations, the chance had opened up for them.

And really, Jisoo and Jeonghan believed that if anyone was fit to direct a company for undercover investigation, it was them. Jeonghan was born for improvisation and Jisoo was a language expert. They felt their talents were wasted on domestic relations, and their pleas were heard.  
  
When they opened Pledis Academy and were thinking of basic guidelines all staff should follow, the first rule came quickly to them.  
  
Rule number one, ingrained in every employee's brain is: protect the agent.  
  
Jisoo and Jeonghan wanted their organization to be revolutionary. The most humane yet.  
  
So when Minghao sits in his worn swivel chair, watching Mingyu be dragged out of the library and down the hall, he feels nothing less than utterly ashamed.  
  
The guilt pulls him to his teenage memories of Pledis. Sitting beside Junhui in his language class and first hearing the words "rules to remember."  
  
He thinks of Jisoo, the soft spoken Director who said a mind for science deserved to be protected.  
  
He thinks of Jeonghan, the funny Director, who told him his Chinese accent was charming instead of a nuisance.  
  
He feels like a letdown to everyone who thought he could do well for PS. To everyone who said his talents were special. To the people who said he was capable of helping the world.  
  
The field agent he was assigned to watch over is in need of help, but it's not the kind Minghao knows how to handle.  
  
Seeing Mingyu breeze by everything had put his guard down. Up until now, he'd made stupid jokes and watched Mingyu successfully charm whoever he needed to. But he didn't realize how easy it was for that to backfire.  
  
_I don't know what to do. I build shit. I barely talk to people outside of work._  
  
Words don't actually leave his throat, and Mingyu doesn't say anything either.  
  
He helplessly watches Park Kwangsuk's eldest daughter pull his best friend close enough to kiss him again as she brings the two of them in front of a white door furthest down the hall.  
  
_Hope her lipstick doesn't give you a rash._  
  
Mingyu could always just say "no I really don't want to sleep with you" and walk out, but would she still let him go back to the library to retrieve the incriminating journal? In the folder Jihoon had given him, under her picture, the word "capricious" had been both highlighted and underlined.  
  
_You're better in social situations than me, come on Mingyu! A bullet would be easier to save you from..._  
  
Yongsin takes Mingyu inside a room. Which is definitely a bedroom, and Minghao can only imagine how much Mingyu wants to run. He's human after all. Like anyone else, he doesn't want to repeat his past mistakes. Relive a bad memory.  
  
Mingyu stumbles into the room and Yongsin finally lets go of his tie. Probably horribly wrinkled considering the movement of Mingyu's hands to smooth it out.  
  
She turns around, pointing to the zipper on her dress.  
  
_We're really doing this?_  
  
"What are you waiting for Eric? Haven't you ever seen a zipper before?" She taunts him, glancing back momentarily.  
  
_Guess he doesn't know what to do either._  Minghao frowns at the glaring wide screens before him. _Or what if..._  
  
"Sorry, it's just dark in here. Can we turn on some lights?" Mingyu says to her, no trace of nervousness present.  
  
_He's a good actor. Better than I remember._  
  
The first time, when Mingyu had used Rose to get the key to the library, he'd almost shouted in amazement, but stopped because he knew how much it would blow up the agent's already bloated head. But he did send a bit of approval his way.  
  
"Whatever you want." She shrugs and steps over to a wall where she flicks a switch.  
  
Mingyu's line of vision quickly shifts away from her, to a wall by her bed.  
  
_Okay, someone seems a little too eager._  Minghao thinks cynically.  
  
"Wow," Mingyu exclaims as Yongsin returns to him, grabbing onto his jacket this time and leading him to her unnecessarily large bed. "Didn't know you were a fan of Monet." he mentions, sounding casually surprised.  
  
"What?" Yongsin's tone resembles the same pitch she has around her sister. Beginnings of vexation.  
  
Just as she's about to push him on her sheets, Mingyu pulls himself away and strides over to the wall beside them. "Claude Monet. This is his painting right?" His finger traces the corner of the frame. " _Poppies at Argenteuil_." Standing extremely close to the painting, the light from the room gives away its details.  
  
Dry. Intricate. A little crusty. Museum worthy.  
  
_That painting is in the file. Went missing a month ago. She has stolen art in her fucking room..._  
  
"My father got that for me." She explains promptly, sounding confused. "Just a copy. Anyway could you-"  
  
" _Church at Moret_ too wow!" he ignores her reaching hands and walks around the bed to the other side of the room. "These are replicas?"

 _Alfred Sisley's. Another missing item._  
  
"Ugh." Yongsin groans, "If I ever let my sister in here she would be all over those too. What is it with bookworms and French art?" Exasperation seeps into her voice, she laughs out of frustration. "Are we going to have sex or would you rather fuck a painting?"  
  
Mingyu eyes the surface of Sisley's painting. This one is in worse condition that the other one. Probably mishandled or exposed to harsh light. Definitely not a printed canvas with some cheap paint smattered on. It's all oil.  
  
Minghao finally says something into his microphone. _"With this video recording, we're good. Counts as digital evidence and it's enough to summon a search warrant."_    
  
It's not anything Mingyu doesn't know.  
  
_No thanks to me._  
  
When Mingyu looks at Yongsin, she's standing by her bed, arms crossed and lips pursed. "Well?"  
  
_"She looks a little peeved."_   He comments offhandedly.  
  
Mingyu heaves a sigh, pausing before properly speaking. "I'd love to stay here with you Yongsin, but I think it's best if I go."  
  
"What? Where?" Her green eyes widen at the sudden revelation.  
  
_Maybe deep down she's a reasonable woman._  
  
"Home. My responsibly is there, not here." Mingyu shakes his head, making his way towards her door. "I hope we meet again someday."  
  
"All of a sudden! You were-you, agh!"  
  
_Uh oh._  
  
"You were flirting with me the whole night!" She blocks his path, heels stomping on the floor, eyes shining with outrage. "You weren't acting like this before."  
  
"It's nothing personal Yongsin I promise. I just realized I made the wrong choice in wasting my time here." He says it as gently as possible, but it still sounds painful.  
  
_Ow._ In the same shoes, Minghao would comprehend her pain.  
  
"My father needs me by his side. Going to an auction won't teach me anything." Mingyu pulls her door open, but she trails behind undeterred.  
  
_"We still have Rose's keys..."_   Minghao mentions quietly.  
  
Yongsin's nails reflect across her hands as she waves them frantically "Hello? Why are you acting like this?" She snaps her fingers, "I'm talking to you."  
  
Mingyu says nothing, and Minghao can't tell if that's good or bad.  
  
A few seconds down the hallway, she pauses. "You're headed for Rose's room..."   
  
_"Maybe just give Yongsin the keys and dip out?"_  
  
"Oh, I see." She sneers. "So it's _her_ you're interested in? Well I'm not going to let you treat me like this."  
  
Mingyu starts again, "Yongsin. I'm just-"  
  
She grabs onto his arm, "You are not going to play me like this. You aren't going to her room." Yongsin shoves him and Mingyu's steps falter, mostly because he wasn't expecting her to be so aggressive.  
  
_"Fuck's sake. Just drop the keys there and leave."_   Minghao begs, fed up with the drama and desperate to remove Mingyu from the situation.  
  
"Get out of my house." She orders through gritted teeth, snatching the keys from his hands.  
  
"I can diffuse this let me..." Mingyu remarks. Not loving the mess of Minghao in his ear and Yongsin's attitude. He believes he can salvage it, leaving on her good side and not arousing any suspicion. Play the role of a man that doesn't do one night stands.  
  
"Oh diffuse me now?" Yongsin rushes forward, so he takes several steps back, hitting a wall. "Like I'm the crazy one here. You've got two personalities!"  
  
"You want me to leave that's fine. I will. But listen, I said it wasn't personal. You're beautiful-"  
  
"Oh shut up." Her eyes roll so violently even Minghao is thrown off. "There you go again trying to act a gentleman."  
  
_"K. Leave now. Who cares what she thinks."_   Minghao pleads.  
  
"I didn't come here to make a mess." Mingyu says more assertive than before. "You might have misunderstood me. You heard for yourself Rose let me use your library and I was only trying to return the keys now."  
  
Yongsin begins to tap her foot impatiently, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. "Let's say you're not a liar. Just an asshole. Then why would want to leave all of a sudden? I thought we had something here." Her voice is slightly more toned down.  
  
_"K, your pride is not our concern right now!"_    
  
"You-" His fists clench in absolute annoyance. "Would you just let me talk? I swear I'm going to punch you!" Mingyu shouts aloud to Minghao.  
  
Mingyu doesn't realize what he's said until it's done.  
  
Yongsin's entire frame freezes for a moment, before she steps back, hands reaching into her purse for something they don't see.  
  
Minghao switches Mingyu's contacts to x-ray for a moment, to see her hand hold some sort of rectangle.  
  
_Probably a call button. Great. This is the best._    
  
_"She got her guards now."_    
  
Mingyu brings himself forward too quickly, scaring her worse. "Wait listen-"  
  
She turns away from him, already running in the direction of the staircase.  
  
_"We're fucked! Why didn't you leave when I told you to?"_    
  
Mingyu yells after her, "That's not what I meant!"  
  
She makes no sign of caring as her steps echo on the marble tiles.  
  
Mingyu's shoulders drop. "Why didn't you trust me? Let me handle it?" He insists crossly.

 _"Why didn't you do what I asked you? Why was all of this necessary?"_ Minghao hisses into his earpiece.  
  
Agent K jogs towards the staircase, met with the worst possible scenario for him.  
  
Yongsin is reaching the bottom, and people are starting to form a crowd at a safe distance, seeing as six guards are already standing pointing their weapons. Like he's some sort of unpredictable threat.  
  
"Put your hands up!" One with a buzz cut demands as Yongsin moves behind them.  
  
_"Okay. Relax. Don't blow your cover. Now-"_  
  
"I know okay! I-"  
  
"What?" A guard yells at the miscellaneous words.  
  
_"Idiot."_

 _He's in a mood now. I'd hate to be any of these guys._  
  
"...I said I can explain!" Mingyu responds swiftly.  
  
He descends the staircase slowly, hands raised above his head. "Look. I'm surrendering and you'll see this is all a huge misunderstanding."  
  
Guests, clutching their jewelry like he can steal it with his eyes, watch him in sheer horror. Everyone is dead silent.  
  
At every tap of Mingyu's slow steps, Minghao senses his own anxiety rise another level.  
  
Mingyu catches Yongsin's eye, and she looks oddly satisfied with herself. But as he gets closer, everyone including her scurry further away.  
  
His escape route is clear to him, thankfully the long path down the staircase bought time for it. Since the entrance doors lie a few feet behind the guards, what he has to do is get past them, then run for it.  
  
Minghao only has a general idea what he's planning because he's seen it done in practice routines so many times. He'd sit on rusty bleachers shouting encouragement as Mingyu pushed by their older friends on a grassy field.  
  
Four of the six guns are lowered when he stands on the first floor, making it possible for two pairs of hands to reach for him. He laments his choice only for a second, before taking action. Mingyu's fist smashes into the nearest face, and as another guard is distracted trying to catch his falling teammate, he shoves the other close one towards the shorter guard with a grip on her weapon.  
  
The momentum steals him enough of a slot for dodging towards the door. He hears the firing as soon as his feet land on the cement outside the doors. A bullet pierces through the wood right by his arm, almost making a hole in him instead of the mahogany.  
  
_"Go towards your left of the mansion! Duck behind the animal shrubbery!"_   Minghao had the advantage of studying the grounds before Mingyu's arrival, so he has no choice but to listen.  
  
Mingyu runs for the widest bush possible, a seal shape, and hears the pounding of heavy footsteps tail him. Luckily, it's dark out by now making it more difficult for the naked eye to spot him on the lawn.  
  
_"You see that fountain?"_ An elegant bubbling fountain with a large base, sits several feet away from from his current position.

Mingyu glances at the grand stone ornament halfway across the lawn.

 _"Run towards it when I tell you to."_    
  
"Okay." He whispers.  
  
The analyst sets a timer off for one of his drones to explode near the pack of security. And he'd have to admit it's satisfying to see his creations used properly.  
  
_"Now K!"_    
  
Thick smoke billows out and chunks of plastic and metal fly. The blast takes the attention away from him enough to reach the fountain, adrenaline fueling Mingyu's speed now. A few more moments there and they surely would have found him.  
  
_"There's a car waiting for you where the grass ends. North, at your 10 o'clock."_  
  
_Set off another pop. I can do this._    
  
_"I'm about to set the lawn seal on fire. When I yell to run you head for our black Lexus."_    
  
"Right."  
  
_This I know how to do._    
  
He leads one of his bigger explosive drones, which had been in a rose bush before, to the unsuspecting seal where three of the watch are approaching.  
  
_Goodbye B6._    
  
The leaves light up instantly, causing the group to step back in a hurry.  
  
_"Go!"_  
  
Mingyu, ever the athlete, recognizes his ride, makes it into the backseat, and safely slams the car door behind him.  
  
Minghao watches the spectacle a little longer, before flying another drone to pour water over the offending flames.  


* * *

  
  
Mingyu declares "mission end" as their driver speeds away and Minghao responds with "I'll inform Ms. Yeul."  
  
They don't talk after that.  
  
Minghao's entire body sinks off the chair, boneless, melting into the floor. His forehead is covered in sweat, but he's too tired to throw his hoodie off. Fear still envelops his whole being.  
  
"We're done." He croaks to the air. "He's not dead." His hands cover his face. "Oh fuck."   
  
_That could have gone so much better. Jihoon probably would have never let those guns near Mingyu and finished this in less than two hours._ He peeks between his fingers to lift a limp wrist to his eyes, "9:02 pm."   
  
A single bullet that had fired far too close to Mingyu's arm comes to memory.  
  
_If Mingyu had been hit, it would have made him slower, and then...would he have made it out?_    
  
As if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders, Minghao lifts himself up only with utmost effort.  
  
_I'm not going to cry again. I'll deal with the consequences._    
  
But even as he thinks that, a once perfectly rectangular door begins to smudge before his very eyes.

* * *

  
  
In the Lexus, Mingyu picks off strands of grass from his suit as a distraction. Sometimes after a mission he would text Minghao, still buzzing from the excitement. But going off the current radio silence, this time that's not an option. So his hands occupy themselves otherwise.  
  
Completely his anger has subsided, but he's disappointed in himself.  
  
_That could have gone so much better._    
  
Leaning his head back against the seat, he closes his eyes.  
  
_It's been a while since we fought like this too._  

Best friends for so long meant they usually lacked misunderstandings, but the nature of the environment this time, the lack of experience, stubbornness from both sides...  
  
_I don't know how he's going to react._    
  
A reflection of down turned lips and worried eyes look back at him when he stares out the car window, driving by glimpses of flashing lights.  
  
_We'll talk it out._    
  
After a long time of overthinking, his driver tells him they've arrived.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vicious self-doubt overwhelms Mingyu as he makes his way towards their supervisor's office. Being on Minghao's bad side always compels him to be moody.  
  
_Even if he's pissed what matters is we're both okay and the job got done._  Mingyu deliberates to console himself.  
  
Ms. Kyungwa is leaving Yeul's office just as Mingyu advances. She nods at him but offers no reassurance.

Yeul is occupied slipping papers into her briefcase when Mingyu hesitantly approaches her desk. She's an older staff member. Her hair would be sprinkled in grey if she didn't dye it so profusely. But she argues that everyone treat her like a friend rather than an older woman.  
  
"Ah! You're back. Been in a bit of a brawl I see." She says upon his presence. "Your analyst gave me the basics. We'll talk about it tomorrow, but for now, I'm happy that you completed your task."  
  
He watches her close up the briefcase with a satisfied smile. "You can go home now agent."  
  
"Uhm. Thank you. Uh-" he fidgets momentarily with his tie, "...Where's Minghao?"  
  
Walking around her desk, unbeknownst to his worry, she says casually "He's gone home."  
  
"Ah."  
  
_He didn't wait for me. He's probably mad._  
  
"Oh!" Yeul, reaches for a slip of paper from her desk. "He told me to give you this."  
  
Mingyu thanks her and follows her out to the hall as she locks the office.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Sleep well Ms. Yeul."  
  
Mingyu believes the worst unfolding the tiny slip:  
  
_Don't forget to take your allergy medicine._    
  
Mingyu instinctively touches his face and feels it to be puffier than usual.  
  
_My head hurts. I need to go home._    


* * *

  
  
The next morning at work involves an in-depth recollection of everything that occurred in the Park Mansion, word for word.  
  
Minghao's usually sleek silver hair is tousled wildly and he looks unperturbed by that fact. Droopy eyes tell Mingyu he obviously didn't sleep well. Not that Mingyu slept much either.  
  
Ms Kyungwa's eyebrow raises too many times to count during their explanation and as much as they hope the ground swallows them whole, they continue with their scandalous descriptions. Yeul sits at her right, too cheery for the time of morning it is.  
  
Kyungwa brushes her fingers through her blonde bob, "If I have more questions we'll talk again. We're handing over the case to the NIS heads from here."  
  
On their way out, she passes them each a new file. "Here are your new schedules for the month." She pointedly looks at Minghao, "And don't worry, we won't call on you for this again."  
  
"Oh, hey." Mingyu whacks Minghao's arm with the back of his hand. "Thanks for the reminder yesterday. My mouth was really starting to hurt."  
  
Minghao nods.  
  
Not sparing another word for each other, they go back to their spaces for their plan ahead.  
  
A few days later, still not having seriously talked to each other, they happen to come across each other in a break room.  
  
Mingyu is staring into the lights of a drink vending machine, knowing too well whatever he buys won't improve his mood.  
  
Wringing his hands together, Minghao walks in equally distracted. It's not until he finds his view of the machine obstructed that he realizes a familiar person is standing there.  
  
Their eyes meet through a glossy reflection on the machine.  
  
"Minghao." Mingyu turns to look at him.  
  
Minghao feels himself crumbling under the attention. "Are you going to buy anything?"  
  
"I don't think so." Mingyu shakes his head.  
  
Moving onwards, Minghao tries for their usual meaningless bickering. "So you were just standing here looking at it then. Good to know."  
  
Mingyu scoffs. "Just because I look doesn't mean I have to buy anything."  
  
A bottle of water falls over as Minghao presses a button. "I guess."  
  
While the formula is the same, whatever playful flirting they had built up before is gone, and in its place is an awkward air of self-restraint.  
  
"So what're you working on?" Mingyu hurries to ask before Minghao can even think of leaving.  
  
"Right now I'm installing a microphone into a pair of glasses. In the evenings I have a class on Watercraft engineering. What about you?" Minghao answers monotone, unscrewing the cap of his bottle.  
  
"That sounds really cool actually. I'm trying to get into the character of a school teacher now. I have lessons on speaking with an accent too. It's kinda hard."  
  
"You sound busy then. I'll see you-"  
  
"I haven't been avoiding you." Mingyu explains quickly. "I've been busy."  
  
"I haven't been avoiding you either, Mingyu."  
  
Mingyu sighs, bothered by how suffocated he feels. "Then we should talk this weekend. There's some things we need to clear."  
  
"Okay." Minghao agrees instantly. "We need to."  
  
"I'll text you later." Mingyu says, mood affected slightly.  
  
Minghao watches him leave. _It's a start._

* * *

  
  
Agreeing to meet at a juice bar, Minghao decides walking there won't hurt, but possibly help clear his mind.

For an early afternoon on a weekend, there's already a number of people in the company of their friends, making it easy to spot the lonely guy in a booth by the corner. He takes a seat in front of Mingyu.

Even though there was an uncomfortable air to them lately, it still makes Minghao undeniably eager to see Mingyu. A fight isn't going to crush the burning flame his heart foolishly holds for him.

"Minghao, are you mad at me?"  
Mingyu directs towards him when he sits.  
  
He's wearing a pastel blue button up and black slacks. Dark hair styled the usual way with bangs hanging just above his eyes.  
  
_I wonder what it's like to be that beautiful._  
  
"No. I'm not mad." He denies.   
  
Mingyu swirls his drink with a wooden stick, "Then why haven't you talked to me like you normally do? Why are we so...awkward?" He bites the inside of his cheek.  
  
"You stress yourself out too much." Minghao tells him honestly. "I was a little mad, but mostly scared. Now? I feel like a shitty friend for almost getting you killed."  
  
"What?" Mingyu is bitter with disbelief. "Why are you taking all the blame? We were a team. And maybe," He scratches the back of his head, " Maybe I could have listened to you a little more. No. I definitely should have."  
  
The engineer thinks back for a moment. "Let me turn this around. Are you mad?" Tugging at the sleeves of his thin military jacket, he waits.  
  
Mingyu shakes his head. "Not anymore. At first it was because I thought you just didn't believe in me, but now...I know you were really trying to get me out quickly."  
  
"So." Minghao collects himself, amused. "I could have trusted you more, and you could have listened to me more."  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
They look at each other more at ease than before, but they're not celebrating just yet. There's still another mess to resolve.  
  
Minghao wishes he had something to do with his hands, but instead he folds them on the table, twisting the ring on his pinky finger. "There's something else."  
  
"Go on." Mingyu has the good graces to seem interested and waves a hand.  
  
A huff of air escapes Minghao's lips. Words are jumbled around in his head and he has to make sure to find the right ones. Really reflect before he talks.  
  
Admitting to having feelings for someone has never been this much of an uphill travel.  
  
_This is gonna hurt._    
  
He taps his fingers on the table. "I don't know how this happened. But..." He spares a glance at his best friend's face.  
  
Across from him, Mingyu's eyes are still. Seemingly searching through his soul for the answers Minghao hides from him. The intensity of dark brown making him both want to spill and withhold.  
  
He wills himself not to avert his eyes. _I have to do this now or I'll never sleep again. Come on._  

"You look tired Myungho." Mingyu says gently.  
  
His heart aches. "Mingyu. I-ah..." He sighs one last time. "...I like you." His voice cracks halfway through, making his hands curl in embarrassment.  
  
_Why do I feel like a prepubescent teenager?_  
  
"You like me." Mingyu's expression is blank, which Minghao takes as a sign of mercy from his best friend trying not to crush his heart.  
  
"Like...you know..." He runs his skinny fingers through his silver bangs. "You make my...emotions weird." Hand staying stuck to his head as if waiting on the next words.  
  
Still wearing the same masked expression, Mingyu presses his back against his cushioned seat. Minghao's ears flood with the busy chatter of customers, the squeaking of the cushioned seats, and the unrelenting pound of his heart.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand you Myungho." 

 _If he's messing with me. I'll kick his ass._  
  
Minghao bites his lip, closing his eyes. "Okay." When they're open again, he keeps his gaze rooted to a spot on the table. "I like you more than a best friend. I want to...date you."  
  
He doesn't look up, afraid of the pity on Mingyu's face. What a surprise that the geeky guy fell for the handsome and sweet best friend. People everywhere, always trip over their feet for Mingyu. Nothing makes him any different.  
  
Clinks of dishware followed by cheerful laughter sound off in the bar as they sit quietly in their booth.  
  
"It's okay that you don't like me I just had to tell you." He hurries to say, embarrassed by the silence. "You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that, but I really get if you want space after this."  
  
His eyes only go far enough to see Mingyu's hands lose their clasp on his paper cup.  
  
"Minghao. Look at me."  
  
Feeling smaller than ever, he risks the chance and meets Mingyu's face.  
  
"Are you joking right now?" Tone completely stern. A rarity for the both of them.  
  
Refusing to break under Mingyu's scrutiny, Minghao shakes his head. "None of it is a joke. I promise."  
  
"-Excuse me sir, would you like a refill?" A tall waitress cuts in, oblivious to the thread between them.  
  
"No, thank you." Mingyu refuses, not looking away from Minghao.  
  
She leaves, allowing Minghao to return to his emotional nightmare. His mouth falls into a flatline, just like every fantasy he's had about dating the person he loves the most.  
  
The best friend on the other hand, starts to grin in the way that Minghao feels lucky to witness. All genuine radiant joy.  
  
Probably the best possible look on Mingyu.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
Minghao experiences the same sensation as being splashed with freezing water as a chill passes through his spine.  
  
_He's totally making fun of me._  Out of shame, he buries his face in his hands, cursing himself for not figuring out invisibility yet. _Could be worse I guess._    
  
"Without having to try too. That's talent." Varying from the usual, Mingyu's pronunciation is slow, as if he wants every word has to hang in the air long as possible.  
  
"Let's date."  
  
Removing his hands from his face, Minghao mumbles,"You don't have to be a dick about it."  
  
Boisterous laughter explodes from Mingyu, "Oh, now _you_  don't believe _me?"_  He clutches onto his stomach and another hand lands over his cheek, "Why are we like this?"  
  
Outside the window, a mother pushes her baby in a bright orange stroller on the sidewalk.  
  
"Remember when I dyed my hair that neon orange?" Mingyu reminisces wistfully, beaming without restraint.  
  
"How could I forget." Minghao is happy for the change in topic. "It did get you a lot of attention."  
  
"I'd say about half of it was good."  
  
"Guess not everyone wants to stick by a tangerine."  
  
Mingyu raises an eyebrow, "Well. You did."  
  
_Don't get excited, Minghao._    
  
"In fact," he taps a finger against his cheek, "I clearly remember you telling me I was handsome no matter what. My girlfriend broke up with me two weeks after that. Not that it was serious anyway."  
  
Minghao crosses his arms. "What's your point here, trying to trace back how gay I've been? Because good luck even I don't know when that shit started."  
  
"No." There's a childlike excitement that exudes him. "My point is this. You worry about me. You support me. You like me more than other people. You think I'm hot."  
  
_This is so embarrassing._    
  
"So we should date."  
  
"Mingyu," At this point he's bothered he even said anything. "I don't want you to date me out of pity. I'm good. I'll get over it dude."  
  
"You're not getting it."  
  
"I'm really not!"  
  
"Then let me be perfectly clear. Minghao." There's not a stutter in his words when he regards him. "You like me. It just so happens that I like you too. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want to be in a relationship. With. You."  
  
Minghao sits in stunned silence as the words start to weigh on him. His mathematically inclined brain turning the words over and over for meaning.  
  
_What the fuck..._

Without warning, he endures heat spike across his entire face.  
  
Mingyu slides a hand over to grab one of his. "Minghao, do you want to go on a date with me?" 

Syrup sweetness is not something Minghao regularly bears from Mingyu, so the dose goes down with difficulty.  
  
"Uh." Mingyu's thumb makes circles on the back of his hand. "Okay..."  
  
Mingyu places some bills from his pocket for the waitress and stands up, not letting go of Minghao's hand.  
  
"...Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  


* * *

  
  
_Somehow I've reverted back to fifteen-year-old me._    
  
"You like cherry blossoms right Minghao?"  
  
He nods, still in a daze.  
  
"You're not smiling."  
  
"And you haven't stopped."  
  
Mingyu swings their hands together. "It's because I'm happy."  
  
_I'm nauseous. This is too much all at once._  
  
During the spring, cherry blossom trees in Seoul are in full bloom. People come from all around to see them and take in nature's well preserved beauty. Minghao has the suspicion Mingyu wants to walk with him under their falling petals. His love for the cherry blossoms is unparallel, but the idea of looking like a cheesy couple freaks him out.  
  
Mingyu's romantic interest confuses him as well. While confident in his work, it's no secret he's never been particularly fond of his appearance or voice. It takes energy not to drag himself down.

 _Does he really feel something for me?_  
  
Mingyu tries to get him to smile as they're walking to their destination a few streets away, but Minghao's responses are shortened by his nerves.

 _My palm is probably sweaty._  
  
Abruptly, they stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" Minghao asks, surprised by the pause.  
  
Cold air brushes against his skin as his hand is released.  
  
"You say I stress too much, but you're very cautious." Mingyu smiles, not a hint of malice. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day. Like we usually do. We hang out all the time remember?"  
  
Breathing in, Minghao finds himself returning the expression. "Yeah. Alright."  
  
Instead of piling on more tooth-rotting compliments, Mingyu talks to him about how often the new language professor scolds him, to which Minghao responds that he's not surprised, resulting in Mingyu pretending to be sore and shoving Minghao into a bush. 

Conversation transpires easy. Everything they've thought about telling each other the past week but didn't, finally meets the ears it belongs to.  
  
"Oh wow that one's really nice." Mingyu points to a tall tree on a block corner. Snowy-white petals surround it in small piles. Before Minghao has any thoughts of his own, Mingyu is requesting "Take a picture for me!" and running towards it.

Despite Minghao's attempts, Mingyu doesn't like the pictures.

"I don't know why you think the combination of your face and cherry blossoms doesn't work." Incidentally his lips form the shape of a pout.

Mingyu grins and pokes his cheek. "Minghao, you're so cute."

"Stop." Minghao swats his hand away half-heartedly, hoping he doesn't show how pleased he is.

"I know what it is."

"Hm?"

This time when Mingyu's hand intertwines with his, the atmosphere calls for it. 

"Let's try again."

In the picture, the sun can't compete with their aura. Happy to be together, letting the moment of bliss live, they smile for the camera.

Mingyu loves it.

* * *

 

All day they stay together. Making up any excuse to extend their time together.

"I wanted to buy a shirt."

"Oh, I haven't been to the beach in a long time..."

"Are you hungry?"

"I think Jihoon bought his guitar here."

"Puppies!"

By nightfall, they're fully content with how they spent the day.

With the flimsy excuse that Minghao's jacket is thin, Mingyu holds him by the waist as they head back home in a taxi. Allowing his insecurities to bury themselves for a moment, Minghao melts into the warmth of another body. He's falling asleep when he hears Mingyu's voice by his ear.

"We're at your apartment Myungho." He calls softly.

Minghao reluctantly removes himself, but is overall lured by the promise of sleep at home. For once it seems he's going to get the hours he needs.

"That date wasn't so bad was it?" Mingyu says as Minghao is stepping out.

He shakes his head, feeling the urge to laugh. "Thanks for, you know, slowing down."

"I think it was more, I realized you're not someone who I can sweep off their feet with only praise and smiles."

"Not that those are bad..."

Mingyu laughs. "I know."

In an instant of mindless elation, Minghao kisses his cheek. "Goodnight Mingyu." 

He shuts the taxi door on his speechless reaction.

Before going to bed, he reads the text message on his phone:

_Wanna go out again?_

The response practically writes itself.

_Sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very sick these days. But I'll try to put out the last chapter quickly!
> 
> I learned a phrase from my friend who is fluent in English. "Dip out." I love it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some major complications I had to rewrite almost the whole chapter so it took me while!  
> (I swear Jun is my bias but gyuhao got me in such a way I actually published this disaster lmao;;)

Cuddling was hardly ever in Minghao's dating agenda.  
  
The last relationship he had was at the age of 17. A girl who worked at a hardware store he frequented had written her number on his receipt one day and he chose to give her a chance. She was a good person, but he didn't love her. He realized that months too late.  
  
One night the girl confessed she wanted to marry him, which served as a blaring alarm in his head that he'd led her on for too long. Done too much with her. Forgotten she was a person and now his only resort was to break her heart.  
  
That was his longest ever relationship, and even then he felt cuddling was too intimate, no matter how close people thought they were. His girlfriend would look confused every time he pulled away from her tired body, but he couldn't bring himself to tolerate it habitually.  
  
Mingyu had tried taking him out for his 18th birthday. To meet someone new. He appreciated the offer but he had a feeling a new relationship wasn't for him.  
  
This rainy Sunday afternoon, Minghao had been hunched over a textbook on 21st century submarine power systems, wearing a tank top and shorts, when Mingyu showed up at his door with nothing more than "I miss you," and "Sorry. I've been busy."  
  
And because Minghao is susceptible to Mingyu's honesty, he invited him to watch TV together.  
  
At first he'd just sat next to Mingyu on the couch, but was dragged until he was lying in between legs and resting his head on a hard chest.  
  
Now, he's feeling strangely vulnerable. To be in someone else's arms is already an unordinary notion for him, but to be in the arms of the guy who somehow reciprocates his feelings is even freakier.  
  
"I didn't know she was in a new movie." Mingyu says above him.  
  
Minghao blinks, realizing they're watching some romance film. On-screen, it looks like the woman is wishing her lover a goodbye in the middle of a busy airport.  
  
_That's gotta suck._    
  
His attention doesn't linger much as Mingyu starts to play with his hair minutes later. All he can think about after that is the warmth of the body below him and the simple touches that make him shamefully pleased.  
  
One hand gently brushes throughly on top of his head. While the other hand rests on his waist, holding him.  
  
That's Mingyu. Putting his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see.  
  
But he's Minghao. Trying to figure out the human emotions that he never read about in textbooks.  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world." The now teary-eyed actress says to a man in a suit.  
  
The man puts his suitcase down. "I knew I loved you since the moment I saw you."  
  
_How the fuck-_    
  
"Aww." Mingyu coos. He stops playing with Minghao's hair and instead drapes his arm across Minghao's chest.  
  
The new touch of an arm on his body makes Minghao squirm. Moving his bony limbs, he tries to arrange himself more comfortably, to where he doesn't feel so encircled.  
  
"Minghao?"  
  
He stops wiggling.  
  
"Are you bored with the movie?"  
  
"Uh. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you've been tugging at my jeans for the longest time."  
  
All it takes is a glance at his hands to see one is clutching the denim on Mingyu's right leg. His hand automatically recoils back. "Sorry."  
  
"That's alright." Mingyu begins to sit up higher. "We don't have to watch this. I came to see you anyway."  
  
Mingyu shuts off the television and let's the remote drop on the carpet.  
  
In the silence of the living room, the thrum of the rain outside is magnified. Gray clouds seem endless today. Really if it weren't for the kitchen lights still turned on, their space would be void of any prominent light.  
  
"Is your hair still silver?" Mingyu asks, twirling a strand of his hair.  
  
"Well." Minghao thinks. "The dye is mostly gone. It's actually kind of blond now."  
  
"Wait, turn around."  
  
Minghao begins to scoot towards the furthest end of the couch, but Mingyu grabs his wrist.  
  
"Where are you going? You can stay right here." Mingyu pats his lap, innocently suggestive.  
  
Faking nonchalance, Minghao nods his head, like he isn't affected by the thought of sitting in someone's lap.  
  
He straddles Mingyu carefully, not wanting to hear him complain. Suddenly he's overcome with the regret of not having worn proper clothes that day. Minghao feels exposed in his loose shorts and threadbare top, compared to Mingyu's jeans and flannel.  
  
Minghao meets Mingyu's eyes, to see him peering at the side of his head.  
  
"You're not wearing your earring today. The little hoop." Mingyu says.  
  
"Oh." Minghao juts his bottom lip out, remembering the loss of his favorite accessory. "It broke."  
  
"How?" Mingyu absentmindedly begins to rubs circles on his hip.  
  
"I was in a rush Tuesday and I accidentally snapped the clasp off." His shoulders drop. "Then it fell down the sink. Can't really do anything now."  
  
Mingyu caresses his cheek, "I was so busy I didn't even notice. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He offers a shrug. "Only an earring. Besides, your next mission is coming up really close right? It's okay."  
  
"But," Mingyu's hands still on his back. "Wasn't that the one your mother bought you in China?"  
  
_You're probably dead tired and yet here you are. Caring about me losing a piece of jewelry. Only you Mingyu..._    
  
"Why are you smiling? Minghao I know that was important to you. Don't try to play it down with me."  
  
Mingyu's cheeks are puffed out now and it's adorable.  
  
"Hey," Minghao tugs at a flannel sleeve, "Your birthday is really soon too. What do want?"  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"And you're not answering my question."  
  
Minghao experiences indescribable satisfaction when Mingyu sighs.  
  
"Asking me what I want isn't romantic." On his face, his lips twitch, an on-going battle not to unleash his toothy smile. "You have to figure it out."  
  
"Agh." Minghao pushes his chest. "Just tell me."  
  
Mingyu's hands move a little higher on his back, dragging the cotton of his shirt and leaving a warm trail where they shift.  
  
"I said," Dark brown eyes focus intensely on Minghao, "You have to figure it out." His voice deeper than before.  
  
Once Minghao grasps that they're not breaking eye contact, his competitive streak won't allow him to look away first.  
  
Droplets hit the window pane harder in tandem with his faltering heart, that seems to be accelerating with every second he gets lost in Mingyu's eyes.  
  
Apart from the kiss on the cheek in the taxi after their first date, they hadn't repeated the incident. Using their rare aligning lunch breaks only to tiredly consume food and sleepily converse.  
  
But now Minghao wants more than shared words. Even in the dimness of the living room, with only traces of the golden kitchen lights, Mingyu's eyes shine brighter than ever.  
  
So he kisses Mingyu.  
  
It's more satisfying than winning an argument and warmer than the park in August.  
  
Their lips eagerly move, wanting to map the shape of each other's mouths. It's slow and sweet. Mingyu's hands press him closer, so Minghao takes Mingyu's head in his hands, wanting to touch the hair he'd seen from afar for too long.  
  
His skinny fingers slide through black locks, and Mingyu makes a sound bordering on a moan.  
  
They kiss until Minghao is starting to feel hot all over, his body burning with Mingyu's touch.  
  
Minghao leans away, panting. As he opens his eyes, he sees Mingyu licking his lips and breathing heavily on his own too, his thick eyelashes fluttering open like the flap of a butterfly's wing.  
  
"Was...that my gift?" Mingyu asks in a raspy voice.  
  
Minghao succumbs to the sound of it. "Are you...willing to accept it?"  
  
Mingyu takes a deep breath. "I might need more."  
  
He pushes Minghao down on the couch and they make out until the rain stops.  
  
Later they decide to make Chamomile tea rather than coffee because Minghao can't stand the bitterness, (and because he needs something to calm the violent beat in his chest.)  
  
But it's all for naught when Minghao's mouth goes towards Mingyu's again instead of his mug.

* * *

  
  
Jihoon honestly doesn't know what he's looking at.  
  
But he's really too tired to care, so he sits at the table farthest from the spectacle and sips his cold Americano.  
  
It takes the idiots about five minutes to realize someone has joined them in the break room.  
  
"Jihoon? When did you get here?" Mingyu stops his hand from tossing a gummy bear across the room.  
  
"Just now."  
  
The engineer sitting a few tables away closes his opened jaw. "Oh. Hi Jihoon."  
  
"Hello Myungho."  
  
Minghao picks up the sad gummy bears that missed his mouth to toss them in the trash. "Is Seungcheol back too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
His coworkers take a seat at his table.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Mission was successful." He examines the snack machine, hoping Micha from the security department didn't buy the last cheese Danish.  
  
Yeul pokes her head into the room. "The meeting is in ten minutes, don't forget!"  
  
"Already?" Mingyu looks at his watch. "Today has gone by so fast. I don't even remember what I did."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I wasn't ask-"   
  
"You knocked over a pile of alphabetically organized papers." Minghao giggles. " _And_  had to organize all of this month's files too as punishment."  
  
Mingyu turns to Minghao. "You know, you need to learn to let things go."  
  
"It just happened today!" Minghao puts his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his bubbly laugh.  
  
Mingyu gives up hiding his smile and laughs halfway through his words. "Minghao." He shakes his head and leans close. "Let it go."  
  
Jihoon watches with mild interest. His instincts bellow that something has changed. Something is out of the ordinary right now. But he's not entirely sure what yet.  
  
Minghao slaps Mingyu's arm. "-that was like a month ago!"  
  
"Two. Days. Ago." Mingyu catches his bony hand.  
  
"You have no proof, agent."  
  
Their fingers are intertwined now as they smile incessantly at each other.  
  
_Are they?_   Jihoon stands up to toss his cup. _I shouldn't jump to-_  
  
Mingyu kisses Minghao.  
  
_Okay. Cannot argue that evidence._    
  
"You're not suppose to do that while we're at work..." Minghao protests quietly, still holding Mingyu's hand.  
  
"No one saw us." Mingyu grins, bumping his forehead against Minghao's.  
  
_I'm not even going to think about it. This is too much. I'm out._    
  
"I'll meet you guys in the conference room."  
  
He doubts they heard him, but he doesn't check.

* * *

  
  
Staff members take their seats, as Junhui, Yeul, and Kyungwa stand in front of the room.  
  
"Jun's back too." Minghao says to Mingyu.  
  
The couple waves at Junhui, who happily returns the gesture.  
  
Ms. Kyungwa clears her throat. "Alright everyone. We have a lot of big news to tell you." She shuffles papers in her hand. "First off, as a reward for our impeccable work these past years, our funds have been increased!"  
  
There's a murmur of "oh" in the crowd.  
  
"Which means, more staff on board! We already have a group in mind."  
  
_Good._  Minghao is relieved. _Finally they're getting more workers._    
  
Junhui chimes in. "In celebration of our success, we will be hosting a party for everyone in the building next month."  
  
"The new staff will be here before then." Kyungwa adds. "In fact, they should be here by next week."  
  
Someone shouts from the very back. "What departments get new staff?"  
  
Yeul taps her feet excitedly, "Glad you asked." She reads off a list of new recruits, and it seems like most departments are having the addition of at least one new person.  
  
But it still comes as a shock when the Operational Technology Division is announced.  
  
"We're getting someone new?" Minghao asks aloud.  
  
"Yes." Yeul looks over her wire framed glasses at the surprised man. "Oh, don't worry Myungho. You're going to love him. His name is Lee Chan, such a sweet young man, right Junhui?"  
  
Jun nods. "Well behaved in my class."  
  
"He will be sharing Lab 3 with you from now on." She says.  
  
Hesitation gets the better of him. He barely talks to the others in his department. Sharing his workspace with a new guy seems...intimidating.  
  
Mingyu is humored by the wide blinking eyes of his best friend. He puts an arm around him. "You'll be okay. They said he's nice. You trust Jun don't you?"  
  
Minghao breathes in. "You're right. You're right."  
  
"I'm smart sometimes." Mingyu says with a smug smile.  
  
"You're smart most of the time."  
  
Mingyu's right hand clenches over his heart, "Thank you." Despite the act, his grin stretches out. If they weren't in a meeting, Minghao guesses the compliment would earn him a kiss.  
  
"Oh, and Mingyu, before I forget." Kyungwa grabs a folder from a stack, mumbling something to herself. "Here it is." She hands it to Mingyu. "Do not be late for the departure time. You can't have any leeway in this instance."  
  
"Will there be food at the party?" Seokmin from the first floor asks loudly.  
  
Curious hands unfold the file.  
  
_Probably his mission details._    
  
Minghao is listening to Junhui discuss potential food when Mingyu says, "California?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"They're sending me to California." A frown mars his features. "But I don't even know English!"  
  
Minghao senses his distress and leans against his shoulder. "Is that where your mission is?" He tries to say gently.  
  
The agent nods. "And I start tomorrow."  
  
Startled, Minghao takes a moment to himself before prying further. "How long are you going to be gone?" He looks up at Mingyu, whose expression seems sulky now, dull eyes and mouth in a flat line.  
  
"Estimated time is approximately one to three months, but could be more."  
  
Minghao hates himself for feeling his heart drop. He hates how selfish he feels in that moment to want Mingyu to stay with him instead of do work for the world.  
  
"Ah." He tries his best to put every guard up, not worry Mingyu even further. "Is it a solo job?"  
  
Mingyu turns his head towards him, "I'm playing a Korean teacher, but Seungcheol is going with me. As an assistant."  
  
"Heard he's been studying English." Minghao pats his arm, "Good thing you'll have him." He detaches himself from Mingyu's side, already feeling an uncomfortable dread encapsulate him.  
  
_A month? Its happened before. But three months? Longer?_ His hands curl on his knees.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Mingyu's attention is on him, laser focused on the details of Minghao's panic.  
  
_He'll be safe. That's all that matters. You can wait for him._    
  
_He'll wait for you too..._    
  
Managing a shrug, Minghao says, "...That sounds like it's gonna be a while."  
  
Whatever Mingyu could possibly have replied is cut off by a booming announcement. "Everyone remember that there will be a strict dress code for the party! And that will be all, you're dismissed."  
  
As Minghao starts drumming his fingers on his thighs, Mingyu says to him, "I have to go home and start packing. I'll call you later. I won't forget."  
  
At that, Minghao does smile. "I know. Go."  


* * *

  
  
It's about 10 pm when they're on the phone.  
  
"We've been apart for a month before." Mingyu says into the phone, more for himself than Minghao.  
  
"Yeah." Minghao is in his usual restless position, sheets tossed to the side and limbs spread. "It'll be okay." He says it more for himself than Mingyu.  
  
"I'll call you whenever I can."  
  
"...Mingyu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I drive you to the airport?"  
  
"I'll tell the company chauffeur."  
  
The drive to the airport is bittersweet.  
  
Mingyu flips through Minghao's CD collection in the car and plays an album they wore out in their training days. They obnoxiously mumble the lyrics together, living in their own bubble again until the first airport sign appears on the road. Then it's significantly more quiet in the car.  
  
_How are people suppose to be romantic in this situation?_   Minghao racks his brain as he watches Mingyu add tags to his luggage.  
  
He remembers the film that they watched in his apartment. _Well I'm definitely not going to cry over this._  
  
Seungcheol arrives shortly and greets the pair. "Should we go through security now Mingyu? It's not long before boarding starts."  
  
Mingyu nods. "Alright."  
  
The three of them stand there for a moment, no one moving.  
  
"Um. Do you need a minute to say goodbye to your friend or?" Seungcheol gestures between them.  
  
"Yes please." Mingyu smiles awkwardly.  
  
Seungcheol goes around the corner to wait for his partner.  
  
Minghao can't help but laugh. "We're bad at this."  
  
Mingyu shakes his head in shame.  
  
_I feel you man._    
  
"Seriously, I'm really glad he's going with you." He says, watching Mingyu share a small smile. "And I know you'll keep each other safe." Minghao looks down at the ground, not being able to handle his own strained confessions or the tenderness in Mingyu's eyes.  
  
Before he knows it, Mingyu is holding him in a hug saying, "You're sweet."  
  
He wraps his arms around the taller man too. "Don't forget the pass code to your suitcase this time."  
  
"I changed it to something easier since then." His breath is warm on Minghao's skin.  
  
"What'd you change it to?"  
  
"Can't tell you. What if you try to steal my stuff?"  
  
"As if!" Minghao pushes away, but still holds onto his arms, "The only good clothes you buy is when I go with you." He pokes Mingyu's old t-shirt to drive his point home.  
  
Mingyu's cute teeth are all on display. "I changed it to your birthday."

 _Oh._  
  
A man with a briefcase almost bumping into them forces Minghao to return to reality.  
  
_No more stalling._    
  
He reluctantly lets go of his hold. "We'll talk soon."  
  
Mingyu bites his cheek one last time before nodding, starting to walk backwards. "Be good. Don't fight anyone."  
  
"I'll try. Just for you."  
  
They're still waving at each other, probably looking dumb, as Mingyu rounds the corner out of sight.  
  
People push by Minghao, so he shoves his hands in his pockets and starts heading to the parking lot.  
  
_It's going to be lonely without him._    
  
Something yanks him back.  
  
It's Mingyu. Who presses a kiss to his mouth.  
  
"I knew I was forgetting something." He laughs at the color change on Minghao's cheeks. "Okay. I have to run before Seungcheol yells at me."  
  
Pride wants to overtake Minghao and force him to say he doesn't love every minute of his cheesy relationship, but every other part of him melts, pointing to the fact that he is indeed a hopeless romantic and never knew it until he started dating his best friend.  
  
He reaches his car with a warm face and no regrets.

* * *

  
  
Lee Chan, Minghao's new lab partner, reminds him of a younger cousin he has in China. But that's not precisely what makes the guy so endearing.  
  
Minghao is situating his things in the new lab when Chan approaches the glass door, clutching a heavy textbook to his chest.  
  
"Are you, um, you're Myungho right?" A boy, not older than 19, and slightly shorter than him asks.  
  
"That's me."  
  
Despite the nervous first encounter, Chan is great company. He chuckles fully when he thinks of something funny and never holds his curiosity back when he watches Minghao work on a project from across the counters.  
  
"How often do you have to change this part?"  
  
"Every six months." Minghao circles a smaller part of the engine map in pencil. "But this one is the most urgent. Check it every three."  
  
Chan blinks in amazement. "You know a lot, Myungho."  
  
Minghao shrugs. "I study a lot these days. It's easier to remember things you care about."  
  
The other boy sits on a stool beside him. "This is only the second week that I've known you, but you're very different from what I thought you would be."  
  
Minghao stands to wash his hands in a nearby sink, "What do you mean?"  
  
Chan swings his legs on the stool. "Please don't be mad, but I thought you were going to be mean."  
  
Minghao bursts out laughing.  
  
"It's only because you didn't talk much the first few days!" Chan immediately defends. "But you're really nice. You always answer my questions."  
  
"Asking questions is good. And what use is my experience if I can't share it?" Minghao dries his hands. "But I do hear that from people..." He thinks through his years in Korea, surrounded by strangers. "That I'm mysterious."  
  
"That's because they haven't gotten the opportunity to know you yet." A bright smile illuminates Chan's face.  
  
"Well, thank you. It's nice to have you here."  
  
The boy's jaw changes. "I need advice on something else and I'm hoping you can help me."  
  
Minghao leans against a counter, Chan sitting across from him. "I'm listening."  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"But," Chan is taken aback, "This girl, every time I see her... Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm very sure. What you feel is attraction. Lust maybe. But you don't know each other yet, so it can't be love."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Don't look so defeated Channie." Minghao walks over to pat his shoulder. "Why don't you ask her out? Maybe you two will get along well."  
  
"Yes, I think I'll do that." Chan perks up. "Myungho, are you dating someone right now?"  
  
"Yeah," he doesn't try to fight the beam tearing through him. "He works as one of the spies actually. He's in California right now."  
  
Recognition slices across Chan's expression, "He's really tall right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. How'd you know?"  
  
"He spoke in my language class. He was there a lot assisting the teacher. For practice? That's what he said. Once a girl asked him if he was seeing anybody and he said he was dating a mechanical engineer."  
  
"That's the one it seems."

"What is he like?"

_Goofy. Friendly. Clever. Supportive. Confident. Affectionate._

"He's...cool."

"That's the first time I see you smile like that." The boy observes. "Only mentioning him you become flustered."

Minghao brushes his hair back. "Anyway, we should start packing up. It's late."  
  
Chan agrees without protest, letting Minghao escape any further inquiries.  
  
"Nice work today Chan. Rest well." He says as they're walking out of the building.  
  
"You too. I'll see you on Monday!"  
  
_Ah what a bright kid._  Minghao thinks fondly.  
  
All in all, he's grateful to have someone who keeps him company. Days don't seem as long.  
  
Once he's home and settled on his apartment couch, his cellphone rings.  
  
_Mingyu._    
  
"Hello Mr. Kim. Did your class end early today?"  
  
"Yes, it did. But it still felt like a long day."  
  
Tiredness is evident in his voice.  
  
"Was it a bad day?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You don't sound so sure."  
  
"I'm just tired. But I don't like to complain."  
  
"I know you hate it. But you can complain to me." Minghao lowers his voice, "I promise I won't tell anybody."  
  
He can hear Mingyu manage a weak laugh on the other end. "Well, only since you said you'd keep it a secret..."  
  
_I wish I could comfort him._    
  
"Sometimes the kids are rude. And keeping up the accent the professor taught me is hard." Mingyu coughs.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"You sound miserable. How about you sleep already?"  
  
"But I wanted to talk to you..."  
  
_I bet he's pouting._    
  
"Your health is more important. We can talk when you're not burned out. Goodnight Mingyu."  
  
"Wait! There's something I wanted I tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sending you a package in the mail. So watch out for it."  
  
"Oh. Wow." _Was not expecting that._  "Ah. Thank you."  
  
"I know you're going to try and ask me what it is but I'm not going to tell you. Goodnight Minghao."  
  
He falls asleep thinking about Mingyu, what the package could be, and that maybe his hair could use some freshening up.

* * *

  
  
There's mostly silence with the hum of an air conditioner in Mingyu's classroom.  
  
He's grading papers when Seungcheol returns with iced coffee for him.  
  
"You almost done?"  
  
Mingyu shakes his head.  
  
"It's afternoon now. Most teachers go home at this time."  
  
"I wanted to finish this before leaving."  
  
Seungcheol checks outside to make sure no one is by the door, then locks it.  
  
"The US History teacher. I think it's him. I dropped a pencil by his foot and measured the height of his shoe heels. If you subtract that from his height now, it matches the description."  
  
Mingyu puts his red pen down on the desk. "I have more to add too. I've been talking to him all week, trying to get any hints, and when I used a knife for my lunch in the lounge, I saw him flinch. A pattern seen in a lot of jailed persons. I'm really starting to believe he's the escaped convict we're looking for."  
  
"Good job Mingyu." Seungcheol tightens his fist in the air. "We're getting there."  
  
Mingyu tastes the iced coffee Seungcheol brought, then his nose scrunches. "This is very sweet."  
  
_Minghao's style._    
  
"Sorry. I'm not confident with ordering at that place."  
  
Mingyu's phone vibrates on the wood, startling them both.  
  
"Whoops." Mingyu flushes. "I'll get that."  
  
_"This dog reminded me of you."_    
  
Attached is a picture of a Shiba Inu, mouth open emulating a human's grin.  
  
_Sweet._    
  
_"Because it's cute right"_   he types in response.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Seungcheol's tone is transparently mocking, gums glistening.  
  
"My boyfriend." For some reason it feels juvenile to use the word "boyfriend" but it also inexplicably excites him.  
  
"You? With a boyfriend? Who?"  
  
"Minghao."  
  
Seungcheol's eyes get wider. "You're not joking...really?"  
  
"Yup." Mingyu smirks at the surprise in his friend's voice.  
  
Seungcheol taps his chin. "Back at the airport, you two were dating then?"  
  
Mingyu nods.  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Not like we announced it or anything."  
  
"...He's kind of," his partner struggles for the words. "Reserved?"  
  
Mingyu leans his chin on his palm, more than willing to talk about Minghao. "Around people he doesn't know well, maybe. We've known each other for years now, so if there's anyone he's closest to, it's me." If it comes off like he's bragging, he definitely is. "He likes having fun and making jokes just as much as anyone else does, but I guess people don't notice because he isn't the loudest person in a room."  
  
"It seems like you really like him."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So when did you confess?"  
  
"He confessed to me first."  
  
"No way."  
  
Mingyu laughs. "I'm telling you he's not as shy as people think he is. Sometimes he does keep his thoughts to himself, but I can tell when he's really upset."  
  
"What does he think about your cursed clumsiness?"  
  
"He just giggles! Minghao knows my heart. And I know his."  
  
"Woah." Seungcheol reacts like he's having a light shone on his face. "This is a lot to take in."  
  
"Well, you asked."  
  
"That I did." He stands up. "I'm going to call Jihoon and tell him what we have so far."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mingyu catches the first words they share.  
  
"Jihoon, did you know Mingyu was dating Minghao?"  
  
_It's not that shocking..._  
  
"I don't know about these types of things!"  


* * *

  
  
Using a kitchen knife, Minghao slowly cuts open the yellow package pouch. His hand reaches another smaller envelope inside.  
  
It's white, with his name written in the English alphabet. The letters in black ink curl in elegant shapes and he questions if Mingyu was the one who wrote it. He's always outdoing himself after all. Picking up any good habit without pause.  
  
Not taking any more time, he cuts the weighted envelope open to see inside.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
He pours out the contents on the coffee table, making a clinking sound on the glass.  
  
Picking it up, he rolls the silver in his palm, admiring the long dangly earring. There's no note that comes with it, so he sends Mingyu a text message.  
  
Coming up with the most sincere articulation of his gratitude proves difficult, but he tries his best.  
  
_"Mingyu, your gift is beautiful. It means a lot to me."_  
  
Later that day, he gets an even better gift.  
  
_"I'm really glad you liked it._  
  
_Also guess what?"_  
  
_"What?"_  
  
_"Were all done here!! I'll see you at the party Minghao."_  
  
In the isolation of his home, no one can judge him, so he clutches his phone to his chest with a happy sigh.  


* * *

  
  
"How many times are you going to check the door?" Jihoon says, finding Mingyu's impatience hilarious.  
  
"Leave him be. He's lovesick." Seungcheol pats Mingyu on the back. "I'm sure Minghao will be here soon."  
  
Mingyu smooths out his suit, trying not to focus on the nerves eating away at him. Of course he'd communicated with Minghao frequently during his departure, but they couldn't video call because the signal was poor or their time zones were too off to coordinate well in their free moments. They didn't want to keep each other up for too long either so their conversations were shorter than they wanted.  
  
Getting back to Korea was a driving force for exposing the disguised criminal in the public school, aside from his usual altruistic beliefs of course. But having someone waiting for him back home made the thought even more alluring.  
  
He and Minghao had just been getting the hang of their relationship before he had to leave. Minghao had a flirty look in his eyes, would seem to take longer and longer to push himself away whenever they kissed, most importantly, began to be more open about his feelings. Mingyu is hoping none of that improvement is lost. What he wants is for Minghao to wrap himself in the warmth of his love, and call it home, where he can be himself always.  
  
"Mingyu!"  
  
The sound steals his breath away, making his mouth open in a gasp (and Jihoon exchange a look with Seungcheol).  
  
Minghao takes no time in moving across the room and practically jumping into his arms.  
  
Minghao, the infamous quiet guy, really a snarky engineer, his boyfriend, crushes Mingyu into a hug, laughing ceaselessly beside his ear.  
  
"Ahh! You're back!" His face cracking smile a physical manifestation of what can only be absolute content.  
  
Mingyu holds him just as tight, breathing in a sweet scent that he's unfamiliar with but definitely enjoying.  
  
Minghao leans back, "I missed you so much."  
  
And Mingyu really looks at him.  
  
In his arms, is Minghao, with crinkled sparkling eyes.  
  
His blonde hair color is gone, instead dyed to match Minghao's natural dark brown again, bringing out the faint lightness of his eyes.  
  
Minghao's hair is dark and messy, a tousled style, and it's definitely feeding all of Mingyu's lewd imagination of how to make it that way.

Which he probably shouldn't be firing up in the middle of a public place.  
  
"Did you bring the cake up?" A voice cuts through the fog in his brain.  
  
It's Minghao's.  
  
"Cake? Up?" The wires in his head uselessly put together.  
  
"There's a cake over there." Minghao points to something but Mingyu can't bring himself to turn in that direction if it's away from his face.  
  
"Since it's perfectly intact, I'm guessing it wasn't you they sent to get it from the cafeteria fridge." Minghao is teasing him, like he usually does, but to Mingyu's mind all the words mean "We're together again."  
  
"You're wearing the earring I bought you."  
  
Minghao, who looks like he's breathing in a rush, laughs, shaking his head, "That's not what I asked." His smile is blinding and painfully cute. _Is there anything more lovely?_  "But yeah, I am wearing the earring. Do I look okay? Haven't worn a suit since graduation..."  
  
"You look good." In retrospect, his choice of words is poor, but Minghao is decent at interpretation.  
  
"So do you, Mingyu."  
  
If they spared a second to remember they were at a party for all Pledis employees, they'd notice how intensely they were showing off their gooey affection for everyone to see.  
  
Jeonghan nudges Junhui's arm. "Those two are dating?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Mingyu doesn't completely let go Minghao but does move one hand to swing the dangling jewelry on his elf-like ear. "They came in a set. I have the other one in my suitcase." He shrugs. "But it seemed more symbolic to send one."  
  
"It was." There's an amorous shine in Minghao's eyes. "You're really cool Mingyu." Surprisingly, it's not the least bit sarcastic, as Minghao tilts his head like he's in awe, strands of his hair falling to the side.  
  
They start to lean a little closer to each other, Mingyu pulling as gently as he can, when he says "I missed you so much."  
  
"Ahem." Something sharp drives into his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch what-"  
  
_Why won't the world let me get any?_    
  
It's Kyungwa, who's tapping her purple heeled foot. "I'm sure you are aware of our PDA policies here."   
  
He accepts his cruel fate, squeezing Minghao one last time before forcing himself to take a step away.  
  
The pair exchanges mumbled apologies, but cannot will themselves to completely erase the joy from their faces.  
  
"Thank you boys." She returns to Junhui by a champagne fountain. He waves upon their gawking.  
  
"I bet she likes him." Mingyu whispers, resembling a gossiping ten year old.  
  
Minghao, who can match Mingyu's childish behavior, giggles behind his hand, "I think so too."  
  
Jihoon says extra loud, "So Minghao finally confessed huh?"  
  
Mingyu instantly swivels to meet him, "Did he talk about me?"  
  
_I hope he did._    
  
"Only like, everyday."  
  
Minghao starts to rub his own arm, embarrassed.  
  
"'Mingyu told me he jumped out of a limousine! Mingyu is so nice he let me borrow his coat! Mingyu was so funny today!'"  
  
"Um, I really don't remember any of that..."  
  
"Not to mention the very obvious way he looks at you."  
  
Mingyu knows exactly what he's talking about. At least, now he does. He's clued in the way his favorite pair of brown eyes follow his movements. Even when they're not looking at each other, Minghao will spare a glance his way, just because. He'd rather call it "endearing" than "very obvious."  
  
"We don't have to talk about this." Pretty Minghao seems more shy now, trying to hide behind his palm.

Mingyu on the other hand is over the moon.   
  
Jisoo, the gentle director he had met when he first arrived to their part of town, happily meets their little group.  
  
"Hello gentlemen." He says, making sure to look at all of them. His gaze stops abruptly at Minghao, "Myungho, are you alright? Your cheeks are the most red I've ever seen them!" 

"He's fine, Jisoo." Mingyu watches Minghao struggle with the sleeves of his black button up. A regular habit he witnesses when Hao wears hoodies. "We were just teasing him about his crush on me."  
  
"Oh?" Jisoo's eyebrows reach his hairline for a moment, but they decline right away. "Are you two in a relationship?"  
  
"Yes. He's my boyfriend."  
  
Jisoo's hands clap together in delight. "That's very nice. You two were always close weren't you? Rarely saw either of you apart..."  
  
Mingyu dips into his memories of academy days, where occasionally the directors would check up on them, eager to know the pupils individually. Then he stumbles upon a certain memory, during the second year.  
  
Their schedules were packed to the brim with classes and studying, to the point that they wanted to run away for a while. One thing led to another and eventually Minghao and Mingyu snuck out of the dorms at night to see a fireworks show in the city. Most of the adults claimed disappointment upon their return, but one director was mostly forgiving.  
  
"Mr. Hong, you were so kind to us. Even when we hotwired your car you didn't get mad."  
  
The man's pupils are almost covered by his eyelids. "I figured you two must have been under quite a bit of stress to runaway."  
  
The group hums in agreement, knowing the struggle of tough schedules those days.  
  
Mingyu is overcome by the nostalgia of the memory, bringing in more memories of mischief with Minghao. "We have been through a lot haven't we?"  
  
His question goes unanswered as someone cuts through the wistful atmosphere.  
  
"Minghao!"  
  
It's Jihyo, from Human Resources.  
  
She grabs his shoulder, "Is that really you? I'm not use to seeing you like this."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"You're so...handsome."  
  
Maybe the words weren't meant to come off that way, but it sounds an awful lot like she thinks this is the first time Minghao has been handsome.  
  
_What? He's always been handsome._  
  
"Thank you?" His posture has appeared to tighten up now, compared to the inviting cheerful smile he had on before.  
  
"Because I only see you wearing very baggy clothes around here, but now..."  
  
Mingyu strongly dislikes the way she looks his boyfriend over. He momentarily searches for their friends, who are now reuniting over by the food table.  
  
Minghao is scratching his head. "Well there was a dress code and I thought it would be appropriate to dress for the occasion right?"  
  
He sounds unsure now. Mingyu can envision his dying confidence, wilting under her scrutiny.  
  
"Minghao's fashion is just different from ours. But I think it suits him well." Minghao does meet his eyes for a moment, but his lips are pressed tightly together.  
  
Before he can think of something else, Jeonghan is tugging him aside, "Mingyu, come meet the new agents."  
  
"B-but," Minghao's smile loosens up at his stuttering, but still isn't enough.  
  
Jeonghan ignores his protests, leading him with a push on his shoulders.  
  
Seungkwan and Hansol, the two new recruits for his division, are lovely people. Mingyu is plenty grateful to have them on the team. But it doesn't sedate his growing aggravation with the annoying expressions of surprise so many coworkers show upon walking over to Minghao.  
  
When Minghao wears his bulky glasses and runs his fingers through his hair as he's biting his lip in a wondering thought, he is plenty hot. _So what the hell is it with these people all of a sudden?_   On a regular day they would barely acknowledge his existence.  
  
Mingyu is worried for Minghao's confidence. Again, it was something he took a part in nurturing along with him, and enjoyed the blossoming of it. He would hate for Minghao to feel inadequate in his regular habits. Mingyu likes the big sweaters, sleeve paws, and crooked glasses. But most of all he adores the happy grin that accompanies it. If the people at work take a part in destroying all of that, he will not be the "puppy" everyone takes him for.  
  
After Mingyy fails to laugh properly at some jokes passed around, Jeonghan nudges his elbow. "You can go back to him already." He doesn't bother wondering how the blond can read his mind.  
  
Minghao is standing against a wall, glass of champagne in his hand. Already uncharacteristic of him considering he rarely takes to drinking.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. How are the new agents?"  
  
"Good people so far." From a distance, the people in question make their surrounding audience laugh.  
  
"So you're drinking. Alcohol."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mingyu frowns at the missing _"Good to know you have eyes, Mingyu,"_  which would have been an easy grab. He inches his hand towards another barely touching the wall. "Do you want cake, Minghao? It's vanilla."  
  
The brunette shakes his head.  
  
"But it looks yummy."  
  
"No."  
  
Gray clouds hang above Minghao's head, which he hasn't seen in a while.  
  
"So a guy who works on my floor asked me if I was new." Minghao downs the glass in his hand. "Funny."  
  
_Not even a little._    
  
Another guy, shorter than both of them and very young looking, approaches them.  
  
"Myungho, you don't look so happy."

 _They know each other?_    
  
"I'm okay Chan. Just tired."  
  
_Chan. Lee Chan?_  
  
"Should I bring you cake?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"But it looks really tasty..."  
  
The clouds part and the sun makes an appearance, as Minghao relents against the younger one. "Alright. Sure."  
  
Chan cheers and goes with the promise of brining him back a slice.  
  
Mingyu watches the interaction with confusion. Yes, Minghao had talked about his new workspace companion, but to see him in person was something else. They seemed close. Mingyu couldn't really recall a person who Minghao was so comfortable around. Maybe Jun in their school days but now their schedules didn't line up so much. Or their interests particularly.  
  
Chan politely says hello to Mingyu upon his return, then leans against the wall beside Minghao, chattering unfazed by whatever mood was there before.  
  
The pair talk only to each other and Mingyu feels strange. It's usually him who Minghao talks to without awareness for anyone else. Being the outsider this time is out of the ordinary.  
  
He recognizes exactly what emotion has taken root into his head, but would rather not label it.  
  
Mingyu occupies himself with watching the training department make shifty eyes towards the secretaries, when he hears a familiar melody.  
  
Beside him, Minghao is giggling. But it's not the usual ha-ha when a coworker makes a good impression, it's a full body kind that forces him to fold in half, hitting his knees. Lee Chan laughs loudly alongside him, an exemplary smile, that of a toothpaste poster boy, plastered on his face.  
  
Coming to a compromise with himself, he decides to stand this guy since he managed to make his boyfriend laugh. But the bitterness only subsides until Chan hugs Minghao in a fit of laughter.  
  
_I thought they've only known each other for a month..._    


* * *

  
  
Minghao isn't feeling so irritated by everyone's comments anymore, rather he's picking his mood back up from the scraps on the ground. Chan and Mingyu's presence make that much easier.  
  
However, Mingyu is being more stoic than usual.  
  
Chan has been standing beside them for about an hour and Mingyu has barely said "hello" to him. A trait he envies from him is the ability to get along with strangers so quickly, so it surprises Minghao to catch Mingyu scrolling through his phone instead of getting to know his new lab partner.  
  
"Have you talked to any of these other people?" Minghao indicates to the room full of noisy employees.  
  
Chan rubs the back of his neck. "Not yet..."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"I'm not good at introducing myself to others."  
  
Minghao understands, thinking of how small his voice got whenever anyone asked him a question his first year. "Me neither really."  
  
"So how did you get to know any of them?"   
  
"Honestly?" There's a very obvious answer to his survival. "I had Mingyu." He points his thumb and looks over, but the motion isn't acknowledged by the man in question. Mingyu is still tuned out, bright screen reflecting a blue glare in his skin.  
  
"Ah." Chan digs his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll have to learn on my own then. At least I know those two-" He gestures to Hansol and Seungkwan. "They might help me meet others."  
  
Minghao claps the boy on the back. "You can do it. I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do."  
  
They abruptly hear a thump on the carpet, and see Mingyu bending down to pick up his phone.  
  
_Clumsy._  
  
"Thank you Myungho." Chan adjusts his jacket. "I'll see you later."  
  
Briefly, Minghao has a moment where he sympathizes with a parent sending their child to school. He heaves a satisfied sigh when he sees the newbie welcomed by a circle.  
  
_They grow up so fast._    
  
So wrapped up in the moment, he almost doesn't notice Mingyu staring down at him. Almost.   
  
Minghao is smiling fondly when he tries to catch Mingyu's eyes, but it dissolves when he makes sense of the look on his face. Mingyu is chewing the inside of his cheek, jaw clenched and a mouth that nearly forms a pout.  
  
He thinks to ask what's wrong then and there, but comes to the decision that a party setting isn't the best for heart-to-hearts. Instead, he hooks his arm with Mingyu's and says, "Let's go out into the hall yeah?"  
  
In the lonely backdrop of the corridor, Minghao hesitantly takes Mingyu's hands in his, mostly because he knows physical contact is comforting for him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mingyu exhales air through his nose, finally meeting his eyes, "I'm not feeling great."  
  
"Are you still sick?" Minghao let's go of one of his hands to touch his forehead. "I'll take you back to your place if-"  
  
"No, no." Mingyu tries to smile. "It's not that."  
  
Minghao leaves his hand against his cheek, starting to worry he ignored something important.  
  
"You're going to make fun of me if I tell you."  
  
"Probably. But tell me anyway?"  
  
Mingyu rolls his eyes upward.

"Mingyu?"

"I'm jealous."  
  
"...I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"  
  
Mingyu grumbles. "Is this payback for your confession? Because Xu Minghao, vengeance isn't cute."  
  
"Did you say you were _jealous?"_  
  
_Oh this is precious. I'm treasuring this forever. I'm never letting this go._    
  
Strong arms wrap around him and pull him into an embrace. "Was I really gone that long? You made another best friend?" Mingyu whines.  
  
Kim Mingyu is disgustingly charming. It's grotesque how infatuated Minghao is. His boyfriend is literally whining in his ear and all he wants to do in return is kiss him.  
  
_What even am I anymore?_    
  
He pets Mingyu's hair, and the man nuzzles into him, making Minghao laugh. "Kim Mingyu. Who could you possibly be jealous of?"  
  
"...Lee Chan."  
  
Minghao scrunches his nose. "He's like a little brother to me. Yes, we do get along well." Mingyu holds him tighter. "But he's not my best friend. I've seen in him in a bad mood once and I swear he's insufferable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Unlike Chan, you're smart at reading me. You'd probably find a better way than cake for cheering me up."  
  
"That's true."  
  
But Mingyu isn't done.  
  
"...You also said you love him." Mingyu says in a small voice.  
  
Minghao wants to punch himself for being at fault for this insecurity. "Well. As a friend. Work companion. Pseudo-relative. Sure."  
  
Mingyu doesn't interrupt anymore, waiting for the right answer that will comfort him.  
  
And Minghao doesn't want to give that answer. Because he's afraid of those words becoming the start of his demise. A distant memory of once foolishly whole-heartedly believing he'd found _the one_. If Mingyu doesn't reciprocate, it will break his heart, which he'd so carefully placed in another pair of hands. But hiding from his emotions forever is probably not the way to go about his life.  
  
So he bites his lip, feels his limbs tremble, and thinks with an air of finality: _fuck it_ _._  
  
"Mingyu." His voice is higher than usual, and he's sure the person in his arms can hear it. He swallows down the anxiety clawing within him. "You're my best friend. M-my soulmate." He does flinch at his stuttering, but perseveres. "I love you with my entire being." His voice shakes on the last syllables, and everything feels weak. So he clings onto Mingyu, like he always has, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Deafening silence he realizes is just as nightmarish as an establishment full of people. He's trying to think of how to downplay his overemotional declaration, which should have been easier for anyone else, but the silence muffles his train of thought.  
  
"Minghao." A gap starts to form between them and he's panicking, but Mingyu only leans away enough to see his face. A warm hand cups his cheek now, foreign thumb following a linear motion beneath his eyes. "That was hard for you to say wasn't it?" Mingyu's voice is pure, untainted by coldness and indifference.  
  
He doesn't notice he might start crying until he blinks up at Mingyu and his eyelashes feel wet, the gentle expression before him becoming a blur in the wink of an eye.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Mingyu kisses him, both men undeniably uncaring to whatever rules they have to follow or who is around. Minghao lets it happen because he's in love, utterly, crazy in love.  
  
Soft lips anchor him to reality. A beautiful, hopeful, defining reality.  
  
_I'm in the Pledis building. I'm dating Kim Mingyu. And..._    
  
"Do you want to go back to my place?" Mingyu whispers to him.  


* * *

  
  
Mingyu's mattress a lot less squeaky compared to Minghao's, but that makes no difference in this context anyway, as they're both certainly turbulent enough to disturb the neighbors.  
  
Minghao tries to clamp his mouth shut with the back of his hand, but Mingyu pulls it away immediately, making his whimpers fill the room again.  
  
Above him, Mingyu is biting his lip, a futile method to hold in his groans when he thrusts roughly. His black hair falls forward, messier than Minghao has seen in a long time. Not that he could even try to remember anyway as his mind is currently occupied with: _fuck Mingyu is so hot._    
  
Minghao really doubted they would even make it to the bedroom when Mingyu pushed him against the apartment door and slid his hands under his shirt, but somehow they managed to stumble in, leaving a line of clothes behind them.  
  
Minghao cries out during a particularly deep thrust and he feels Mingyu press closer to him. He reaches up to pull against his neck, hoping Mingyu can put together the words his throat refuses to bear. Mingyu does get the point, bending down to latch their swollen lips together, tongue melding easily with his.  
  
Every sensation is overwhelming. Down to the burning fingertips digging into his hips, up to the panting breath that fans out on his skin when they're not kissing. He really can't last much longer, as much as he wants to.  
  
Through garbled words he does say this. "Mingyu..." He utters through a broken moan. "I can't...last much longer..." He's breathless, gasping before practically every word.  
  
"I can't either." Mingyu reaches down to wrap his hand around him, leading Minghao to moan into his mouth when they press together again.  
  
A minute later, Minghao is sputtering meaningless sounds, as Mingyu's hips stutter along with a deep groan.  
  
Mingyu brushes his hair back before pulling out slowly, watching the way Minghao's skinny legs tremble.  
  
He lays down beside him, bringing Minghao to his side.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever see porn the same way again. Not when you sound like _that."_  
  
"Like what..."  
  
"Like you _need_  it."  
  
Minghao's already sweaty face flushes, and he covers it with his arm. Admittedly, he's not going to get these images of Mingyu out of his head any time soon either. But it's embarrassing to be told how needy he is in bed when he's usually been so void of emotion. Sex was solely about getting off. Relieving stress. But this time, his first time with Mingyu, he has to acknowledge it's different now.  
  
A finger pokes his forehead. "Are you embarrassed?"  
  
"I'm exhausted, but I'll still kick your ass Mingyu."  
  
"You wouldn't dream of it." Mingyu holds Minghao to his chest.  
  
"Hey..." Minghao remembers something as he's falling asleep, cradled by Mingyu's inviting warmth. "Don't be jealous of anyone. My heart is all yours." He manages a smile. "You stole it before I knew it."  
  
Minghao feels fingers pass through his hair. "I just want to keep you all to myself."  
  
"Talking to other people won't ruin that. Don't exaggerate."  
  
Mingyu plants a peck on the top of his head. "Okay. Same goes to you."  
  
"By the way, I get jealous too, Mingyu. But I'm better at hiding it."  
  
Rough hands move him around until he's facing Mingyu. "Like when? The mission?"  
  
Minghao snorts. "Not only then." He opens an eye to see a curious Mingyu staring back at him. "I've had to watch everyone in our damn building flirt with you at least once."  
  
"Now look who's exaggerating."  
  
Minghao sleepily leans over to kiss Mingyu, who starts giggling out of nowhere.  
  
"Did I mention your lips taste like vanilla?"  
  
_I'm in love with the biggest dork ever._  


* * *

  
  
Remnants of the evening sun light up the porch where Mingyu sits. He's entertained, as he watches Lookie bark at a butterfly in the garden.  
  
"We should get a dog." Mingyu says when Minghao exits the house with a leash.  
  
"Not until our building landlady lets us." Minghao reminds him. "Walking Seungkwan's dog will have to suffice for now."  
  
Minghao adjusts the collar on Lookie, then sits on the grass. "Do you think Chan is okay? This is his first end of the year evaluation."  
  
Mingyu interlocks their hands. "He has Hansol and Seungkwan with him. He'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah...but I still worry."  
  
"Tomorrow he's going to come running to us telling us how great he did. I'm sure of it."  
  
Minghao sighs, swinging their hands together. "You're probably right." He leans up to kiss Mingyu's cheek. "Let's walk Lookie already. She's been waiting long enough."  
  
So they stroll beside one another on the sidewalk, wondering how life could possibly get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a research project on government, fascination w/ American comedies, bad life experience w/ crazy ass rich people, and love for media on the spy genre ended up in this mess.
> 
> I sincerely appreciate any comment/kudos you were kind enough to spare me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :")


End file.
